A new beginning
by nayek
Summary: This is about Bay trying to get over Emmett. It has Garrett who was Travis's friend who got him a job when he "quit" school. This story will have a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

To say the Emmett felt bad was not even covering it. They had an assembly at USC about date rape and how everyone should watch out and take action if they see it happening. He felt like the whole world was telling him what an ass he had been. He tried calling her but she apparently changed her phone number, emailing her but she closed her account so he tried to talk to Daphne but that got him nowhere. He just wanted to see how she was doing and apologize. Two months and he could not sleep when he tried he would dream about her on the beach the night he broke her heart. He finally realized that they were one and his heart felt like half of it was gone.

Bay was trying to get her life on track. She tried to go on a date once but when he tried to kiss her all she could see was Tank. She finely remembered what happened that night, she thought it was Emmett she kept signing how much she loved him and never wanted to fight again. She could not say she was raped , assaulted was more like it. She felt cheap and did not know how anyone who knew could want her again, Emmett sure didn't. About a week after she got home from LA she changed her number and got a new email address, she had to start new life with out anything to remind her of Emmett.

Travis got a face time from Emmett he asked him to pick him up from the airport on Friday he was going to try to get Bay back. Travis was freaking out he couldn't believe that Bay who was so fragile would even think about going back to him, he left her when she needed someone and Travis and Garrett were there when he wasn't. Garrett was falling for Bay hard and Travis could not blame him but he was trying to be A good friend. When Travis told Garrett what happened to Bay and how Emmett ended it right after he just couldn't believe .


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett was taking Bay out bowling and he hoped he could tell her how he felt. He just could not believe that a hearing girl would learn sign language for a guy and he would leave her like that. He knew Daphne signed to but for her to put so much effort in to it. Travis texted him and told him that Emmett was coming in on Friday and that he wanted her to forgive him so he would have to tell her tonight. He thought about the first time he meant her, he and Travis were playing pool when she got there and she was beautiful, she asked to play next and they said that was fine. When guys came in from the collage they were making comments to her, well when I stood up and got in front of her they figured out that they should shut up. She thanked me but I saw that look in her eyes and I new that she was broken. Needless to say she made me and Travis team up and she ran the pool table! We bowed down to her she smiled but you could tell she was in pain.

I got to her house on Thursday to take her out, Bay's parents signed but they weren't as sharp as talked for a few minutes while she as getting ready, when she walked down the stairs by breath was taken away I couldn't sign or do anything I just stared. She slapped my arm and signed " come on Garrett lets go!" We were supposed to pick up Travis but I convinced him not to come, I needed to lay my cards on the table and hopefully I would get the answer I was dreaming of. I asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat and she said sure, so we went to an Italian restaurant . Nervous doesn't even cover how I felt, but I knew that I had to tell her about Emmett coming to apologize first to see what her reaction was.

Emmett had the most wonderful plan and he knew she would have no choice but to take him back, the timeline. He had everything cut out and ready and she wouldn't be able to resist. He packed his bag and was ready for his flight Friday morning . He finally had a dreamless sleep his heart would be whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetie we need to talk about something" Garrett signed. She was worried he never called her sweetie and he looked like he was trying not to freak out. She signed " you're making me nervous you can tell me anything we are friends". He took a deep breath and signed " I know you don't like talking about Emmett but we need to" . She looked at him then signed "go ahead".

" Travis told me Emmett asked him to pick him up at the airport tomorrow morning" he waited to see what she had to say but she just shrugged her shoulders like it did not matter. He closed his eyes and signed" " he said that he want's to try and get you back. He is sorry about everything". When he finally opened them she was sitting there just like before no expression change. She signed " I really don't care what Emmett wants he left me when I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be fine, I loved him so much and he left me broken"

He had tears in his eyes to see her so unemotional it was killing him he hoped he hadn't ruined her. "I wasn't supposed to say anything but I could not let you be blindsided like that" . "Thank you so much" she signed " I just cant tell you how much I appreciate you wanting that for me" . He figured it was now or never " Bay sweetie I told you because I wanted to warn u but I also wanted to see your reaction" she looked at him confused, " in the past month and a half I've developed strong feelings for you ,the first time I met you, I could not believe how gorgeous you were , and when those guys were giving you a hard time, I really wanted to beat them all." Her face was shocked I could not tell what she was thinking. " I think we have gotten close and I just wanted to make sure that you had no feelings for Emmett still ".

God this was killing him she just looked at him like he was crazy. " Can we get out of here" she signed. I got the check and she was already outside, he could tell she was crying. He walked up to her and she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, I just had to know that you did not feel the same way". " I don't know how I feel Garrett I'm shocked".

They got in his car and he drove her home because he didn't think he could stand being around her. When they got to her house she looked at him and kissed him. Now it was his turn to look shocked and she got out of the car and waved bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett arrived Friday and was ready to get her back. He asked Travis to take him to the timeline. When he got out the car tears were streaming down his face, she was gone. The timeline was painted over with black paint, you could not see anything but the last piece with the palm trees still there, but Bay had added an ax girl with the ax going right through the trees. He looked at Travis "how can she do this she couldn't think it was over for me I love her so much". " Dude, you did not see her when she got back from LA" Travis signed " she did not come out of her room for a week, she wanted to be free of you" Emmett was still crying "she changed her life for me she took me back when I cheated she loved me so much" Travis was feeling bad right now since Garrett texted him and told him what happened last night he had not clue what he should do.

Garrett could think about nothing else but Bay Friday and work. He felt fireworks when she kissed him he just could not wait to talk to her. But he didn't text her last night, she would have to make the first move. When he got off of work he just sat there looking at his phone and waited. Travis texted him and said that they needed to talk so he told him to come over.

"Emmett was pretty broken up today" Travis signed. " We went to the timeline he had made for Bay with all of the stuff to put his apology there but she had painted the whole time line black with an ax girl putting her ax where he had written forever in LA". Garrett just looked at him " I don't know what to say, I think its over between them she was just herself last night when I told her he wanted her back". Travis was kind of upset that his friend Garrett had told her , but happy that Bay was getting on track again.

Bay texted Garrett and asked if she could go over to his house, he showed the text to Travis " I'll get out of here I think y'all need time to talk" Travis signed. To say Garrett was freaking out was putting it mildly!

When Bay walked in he just did not know what to say or do. "We need to talk" she signed "before I went meet you and Travis playing pool I had went out on a date, everything was fine he did not know what had happened to me but when he brought me home he kissed me and all I could think about was Tank kissing me". She had tears in her eyes he just couldn't help him self and pulled her into a hug. They hugged for a few minutes then she signed " when u told me last night that u had feelings for me I just did not know what to do or how to react" he just looked at her waiting.

" I like you a lot and just did not know how it would feel to kiss you if I would still see tank" she signed . "Well I have to ask you did it happen again" . She shook her head no.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked at her put his hands around her face and kissed her. They sat on his sofa kissing for a good half hour he just couldn't believe this was happening. She ran her hands under his shirt and tried to take it off. He stopped kissing her, and put his forehead to hers. She signed "what's wrong" " I think we should have something for dinner and watch a movie. She started crying and got up to leave. He pulled her back down " what's wrong" . "I'm sorry you know what happened you must think I just give it to anyone who wants it" she signed.

He just took her into his arms again " Sweetie I think u are a beautiful strong woman and trust me I don't think that at all, I want to take you into my bedroom and show you exactly how I feel" he kissed her again. "This is new Bay and I just want to make sure that we both feel the same way about each other there is no reason to rush that". She signed , "I just want to forget about what happened". "I want you to so much sweetie please, I don't want to make love to you and tomorrow you will regret it". He signed. She kissed him again and asked "what's for dinner?" He laughed and signed " pizza or Chinese?"

They had Chinese, watched a comedy and kissed more. She fell asleep in his arms he just could not imagine that life could be more perfect . He woke her up with kisses she looked at the time and said she needed to go. He walked her to the door and signed " thank you the way you felt in my arms was unbelievable ".

She kissed him and left.

She got home and could not stop smiling finely she felt like life was going to keep getting better and she wanted to paint. She walked into her studio and saw Emmett was waiting for her looking at the work she had done since the breakup, he was crying. She was going to walk out and leave him there but she figured he would be there every day until they talked. She walked to the front of him and signed " what do you want ?" . He looked at her " I love you so much I was a coward I have spent two months missing you I will do anything to have you back". She looked at him and laughed "I needed some one to hold me and tell me they loved me two months ago and you could not even stand to look at me! You are spineless and I never want to see you again now get out of my studio and off the property because if I go inside and tell my dad you are here we will have to call the ambulance to come pick you up!"


	6. Chapter 6

She walked into her house and felt like finely it was over. She could start a new life and didn't have to worry about him anymore. When she got to her room she had a text from Garrett it said 'just wanted to tell you that I cant stop smiling, what do you want to do tomorrow? ' She texted back 'I just had it out with Emmett he was in my studio looking at the art work I had done since the break up, I told him how I felt and to get off the property! Now I think you need to come here tomorrow night to meet my parents as my 'boyfriend'?'. He read the text and felt his blood pressure go up he thought he knew that it was over .

Finely he texted back 'I would love to meet your parents as 'boyfriend' if you come to meet my parents as 'girlfriend'! and if you need me there to put HIM in his place I could be there in 10?' She texted' don't worry about HIM I'm going to bed with a smile on my face too!'

They had a good time at her house her dad wasn't thrilled that she was dating Garrett but he could see that he really cared for her , but Emmett cared for her to and he crushed her. They spent time in her studio looking at the art she had done he was floored by how talented she was. She walked up to him and just looked at him, he picked her up and started kissing her . He could feel himself getting hard he put her down, "want to go play pool" he signed . She looked at him and kissed him again, he pushed her off of him and signed "I think you are trying to kill me" she just laughed .

They got to Scratch and were laughing as they walked in and did not see Emmett and Travis playing pool. Emmett had a few shot glasses in front of him, he was glad that he had gotten a fake id at USC. When they looked up and saw them Garrett took her hand and signed "let's go," they turned around to leave but Emmett was having none of that. He grabbed her shoulder and signed " this is the reason you don't want me anymore? Is he good in bed ? You are such a slut, this proves that you cheated on me"

Bay was glad the Travis was there trying to calm Garrett down, but it did not last long. The look in Garrett's face said it all, he new Emmett from hanging out with Travis but could not believe the way he was treating Bay. "Go have another drink Emmett I think you need some more in your system, you think I'm a slut well you are way worse than me, I had to be passed out drunk to have sex with someone! Why don't you call Simone if your horny" Bay signed . She felt a slap across her face, it knocked her down and that was it. Garrett could not help himself he punched him in the face he was unconscious on the floor! Garrett looked at Bay he picked her up and took her outside.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked at her face he couldn't believe that Emmett had done that.

"lets go to my house please" he signed . She looked at him and signed " I want to wait for the police he is not getting away with hitting me". Garrett walked in side to get ice to put on Bay's face he could see the bruise already forming on her cheek. When he got inside Emmett was up with a broken nose. He asked for ice and if someone had called the police and they said they had. When he walked outside the police were there talking to Bay he gave her the ice and waited his turn because he was sure they would have questions for him. It wasn't long before John and Toby showed up.

When they took Emmett out of the pool hall he was bloody they were going to have to take him to the hospital to get x-rays of his nose but he was arrested for assault and the fake id. .John and Toby were ready to go but she said she would go to Garrett's house and she would be home later. When they got back to his house he was worried they still had not talked . She took him in her arms and kissed him but she flinched he stopped . " Bay I'm so sorry, I was going to let you handle it, but when he slapped you, I had to step in I'm so sorry". She kissed him again "thank you" she signed. They sat on the sofa " I have a question" she signed , he looked at her she had tears in her eyes " please don't tell me you think I'm a slut after what he said". He closed his eye's he had no clue how much Emmett had hurt her. " God sweetie I would never think that, you are beautiful, and I really don't care what that asshole has to say", he took a deep breath "I think I'm falling in love with you". He had his eyes closed because he did not want to see her , he was so scared that she would leave. She climbed on his lap and kissed him like she never had before. She pulled away and signed " I like hanging out with you but I cant say love now its still raw the way he hurt me so please give me time"


	8. Chapter 8

They dated for 3 months and it was going so good . She had started working at the Broken Cup and she liked it. Garrett saw her about four times a week, he wished it was more. She got off from work early and wanted to see him, she texted him and asked to come over he said he was going take a shower he would leave the door open for her.

She was wanted to tell him she loved him and make love with him. She got there and walked in she heard the shower being put on . Well its now or never she undressed and put all her clothes in the bedroom.. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the shower Curtin back his eyes were closed she stepped in and kissed him on the back. He turned around and could not believe it. She reached up and kissed him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him there was so much passion in there kiss she could feel her self getting wet. He put her down and looked at her she was kissing his chest than his stomach , she took it in her hand's and was stroking it. She started kissing it and put it in her mouth, he new he wouldn't be able to last. He spoke for the first time : "Bay please stop I'm going to cum" ,she looked at him and continued to suck. And that was it he lost it in her mouth. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his heart beating fast. He hugged her when he finely was able to catch his breath , "that was incredible", he signed.

He picked her up and took her out the shower, and grabbed a towel. He walked to his bedroom and put her down. He dried her off and kissed everywhere he dried. She looked at him "I love you so much" ,she signed. He laid her on the bed and kissed her neck, he was going to take his time to show her how much he loved her. He kissed her right breast and took her nipple into his mouth, she could not keep still he switched to he other nipple. He glanced at her, he was hard already, his hand went down to between her legs. He massaged he clit she threw her head back, he put a finger inside her. She looked at him and started kissing his neck , he loved he so much seeing what he could do to her. He put another finger inside her, he started kissing he nipples then he put his teeth on it and gave it a slight pull, she screamed and had the most intense orgasm of her life. He stopped to let her catch her breath , she looked at him and mouthed PLEASE. He was in her in a matter of seconds she was so tight he made love to her like there was no tomorrow he felt her begin to tighten and they came together.


	9. Chapter 9

They fell asleep, when Garrett woke up he just could not believe that beautiful girl was his. He wasn't a virgin but it felt like the first time it was perfect. He scooted out of bed with out waking her and decided to cook them dinner. When she woke up and walked into the kitchen he couldn't help himself, he picked her up and put her back against the wall and kissed her. He started kissing her neck . She was wearing one of his t shirts that looked like a dress on her . She took his face in her hands and mouthed I'm hungry, he started laughing and carried her to the table. After they were done with dinner they washed the dishes and she looked at him "I love you so much" she signed. " Thank god cause I don't think that I could possibly love you more than I do now" she reached up and kissed him and lead him to the bedroom.

They got into his bedroom she signed " I don't think I could find a body more perfect than yours" he laughed "you know I think I've spent more time working out over these past three months than I ever have before, you have no idea how much I've wanted you", he signed. They started kissing again after about two hours they fell back onto the bed "damn" he signed . She signed " I have to go home". " don't think I ever want you to leave Bay, will u please think about moving in with me?". She did not know what to say " well Garrett I don't know I'll have to think about it but I love u so much".

She went home and had a lot to think about . She just could not imaging being with anyone else they argued and made up more times than she could count , but she just felt like it was right.

The next morning she went to the kitchen and talked with her parents they were not happy about it at all, but since she was going to a jr collage for the winter semester they wanted her to be safe. They would worry about her being in an apartment by her self , the college was about 30 minutes from Garrets house. They finely said yes but with a few conditions she would have to get a newer car, there was no way the Thing was going to make it for an hour drive to and from school. They wanted to see his apartment and make sure it was safe enough.


	10. Chapter 10

She packed a few things clothes , make up, detangling spray for her hair after last night in the shower she made sure she had that packed. She went to her studio and got a few paintings that she had done since they were dating he had not seen these and she wanted to surprise him.

She got to his house while he was still at work she knew were the spare key was. When she walked in she felt at home, she un packed her stuff and hung up the paintings. She decided to get something for supper , so she went out to the taco place . He had been off from work for a while and was not home yet ,so she laid down on the couch and watched a movie till she fell asleep. When he got home he just couldn't believe what he saw , she had moved in ! The walls were covered with her paintings, her clothes was in the drawers and dinner was waiting for him. He just sat down and cried he had gone to get her an engagement ring, he was going to ask her to marry him.

She woke up about twenty minutes later , she just looked at him got up and went sit o his lap. " When I got home and saw what you did I couldn't help my self I just love you so much" he signed. She wiped the tears and kissed him . She asked where he had been and he looked at her with the most hopeful gaze. "last night when you said that you did not know if you wanted to move in with me I got scared " he signed. She had this look of panic on her face. " So I did something you might find awful or incredible".

He took her off his lap and got down on one knee and pulled the ring out. She had a look of shock on her face " will you marry me". She was shocked she started kissing him they fell on the floor of the living room. She stopped he signed " so that's a yes I assume" . She looked at him and had tears in her eyes and signed " it's a no"


	11. Chapter 11

He got up and sat on the couch she signed " don't be upset please let me tell you why." She told him about Toby getting married , how it ended so soon. She had promised her parents that she would not even think about it until college was done."so it has nothing to do with how much i love you" They had dinner but she could see he was still upset. "please tell me that u understand and don't be mad" she signed. "Last night when you said you would have to think about it I thought u wanted a promise from me that it would be forever" he looked at her. "I cant imaging spending a day without you" he signed ." how about its an engagement to get engaged because I cant imaging ever being with out you".

For Christmas she got two rings plain and silver , she had them engraved with forever. He just could not imagine that life could get more perfect. When college started he could tell she was stressed, she was still working at Regina's coffee shop and going to class. She would not even hear it from her parents, she was going to contribute to the house.

They had been dating for six months he had a very special weekend planned for her. She had been complaining about a head ache for almost two weeks, but she still went to school and work every day. He had talked to Regina to get her time off , she would be off Friday till Tuesday. He had a reservation at a bed and breakfast, they would turn their phones off and relax the whole weekend.

Garrett thought they were having trouble, at night she would sleep on the couch instead of with him in his bed. She said she was studying and he wanted to believe her, but two weeks with no sex wasn't right. In the six months they had barley gone two day's with out keeping there hands off of each other. He hoped this weekend would change that.

She went to work to pick up her check on Friday. Garrett had their bags packed and everything. When she walked into work she was shocked Ty was having coffee. She walked up to him and said " hello stranger", when he saw her , he hugged her forever and asked her to sit and talk with him. Bay texted Garrett and told him she had run into an old friend at the coffee shop and she would talk to him for a little while then go home. Garrett was waiting for her, after about two hours he tried to face time her and see how long she would be but got no answer.

Ty talked to her about the cheating and how sorry he was, she said she had already forgotten about it. It was so good to talk to him, they talked about everything from Angelo to Emmett. She told him about headache and he reminded her about the aneurism that Angelo had, she had forgotten all about that. He said he had to leave and she invited him to come meet Garrett and he would cook them dinner. He laughed and said " thank you so much cause I don't think I could survive eating anything you cook." He kissed her on the lips, and hugged her.

Garrett had just walked into the coffee shop and saw him kissing her, he turned around to walk out. Heartbroken doesn't even cover how he was feeling, he saw the guy leaving, Regina said by Ty , and his world shattered . She had her head down on the table it was hurting so bad. She would go home and see Garrett she always felt better when he was around. He went to he table and hit the table so she would look up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" ,he signed. She could tell he was mad. "Garrett what's wrong, that was Ty, I'm sorry I lost track of time" she signed. "you enjoyed that kiss, I am pretty stupid to even think that you loved me" he signed.

She was crying "Garrett he's just a friend lets go home and talk about it". He looked at he with disgust, " I guess Emmett was right about you" and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

She screamed Regina ran up to her , "Bay what's wrong" , Regina said . She had both arms wrapped around her head, "it hurts so much" . Regina new what was happening she yelled someone call 911. She sat down next to Bay and hugged her, Bay was crying " the lights someone turn out the lights" Bay said. Regina was crying her poor baby. When the ambulance got there she told them it was probably aneurysm and to please take care of her baby. She called John and told him what happened, they were all on their way to the hospital.

Garrett was having a drink at the closest bar, he was feeling like an idiot. He said Emmett was right, really had no clue he should have just let her explain. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, John wanting to face time him ? She must have called home . "Hey Mr. Kennish".

"Garrett Bay has been taken to the hospital we think she had an aneurism". Tears were flowing, his Bay , He spoke "where" , John told him and he said he would meet them there. He could not drive he walked outside the bar, and saw Ty going in. He tapped him on the shoulder , when he turned around Ty looked like he recognized him "Garrett it's so nice to meet you, Bay could not quit talking about you and showing me pictures".

Garrett was crying "Ty, Bay is in the hospital" he signed. "Let's go" Ty said. They were on their way , Garrett could not stop crying. How could he have been so mean to her, now he new they were just friends. He had lost it, he had caused this. When they got to the hospital Regina walked up to him , she was speaking in Spanish so fast no one new what she was saying.

Katherine walked up to Regina , hugged her and looked at her confused. "He caused this Bay was at the coffee shop talking to Ty , and he walked in ,you were so mean to her ! How could you do this to my baby". she said.

Garrett was on the floor crying he knew it was his fault. Ty got everyone to sit and told them that she said she had been having headaches for over a week now, and he had no idea about Angelo. Then the Dr walked in, "Bay had an aneurysm it has been bleeding for a few days now".

"The problem is she's pregnant" Garrett stood up he could not believe it, every one looked at him. " Please do what ever you have to do to save Bay, please"


	13. Chapter 13

Ty went to Garrets side , the tears that were falling from his face was too much for Ty. He brought him to the chairs. The Dr said that they would have to do surgery , but it had been bleeding for so long that he had no clue what the ramifications would be, so just pray.

Daphne came sit by Ty he asked her to translate for him. He told Garrett about how strong Bay was , how she had helped him through one of the roughest points in his life when he had come back from Afghanistan. He told him about the fights they had , she had never given up on him, even though they were all his fault.

Six hours later the Dr came out of sugary he said that Bay was in ICU , they were able to clip the aneurysm . Now It depended on how she woke up. She did not have any problems when they got her to the hospital, her speech was fine and no paralysis. Although he eyes were dilated he was hoping for the best. She had not lost the baby, but the next few days would be important to see if it could survive.

They were finally able to go in to see her , two at a time . When they came out they were crying. Katherine and Regina were hugging each other , Garrett just sat there he was sure she would not want him to go in, he felt like he should not be there. Ty came out and looked at him, "are you going to see her" he asked. "I don't know, I hurt her the things I said, I'm sure she doesn't want to see me". he signed. Katherine walked up to him, "you love my daughter?" she signed. He started crying again, she hugged him he said "so much". She took him by the hand and started walking they got outside the room, "she is on a ventilator, they will keep it on her for awhile and then see how she will do with out it," she signed.

He walked in his sweetie looked like a little girl, the machines were breathing for her. He sat down by the bed and took her hand, "I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I new I was wrong, when I left I went to the closest bar, I was going to go home and beg for forgiveness" he said. He reached across her and kissed her stomach, "please be alright, make your mom pull through" he said

The nurse went in and told him he had to leave, he went straight to the chapel to pray for Bay.


	14. Chapter 14

36 hours had passed already, every time they opened the doors he went to her room. He would just hold her hand and cry. Katherine and Regina came in , they said the nurse was going to take her off the ventilator . He walked away from the bed, he turned and faced the wall, the thought of them doing that to his sweetie was too much for him to handle. Regina tapped him on the shoulder, finally it was his Bay, nothing coming out of her beautiful face. She was breathing on her own, now they just had to wait for her to wake up.

Everyone would come in to see her, and put there hands on her stomach. His baby was still there, all he could do was pray. They finally convinced him to go home, he needed to take a shower. Ty went with him, he did not want him to fall asleep while driving. When they walked in he broke down again, he needed her so much. He went to Bay's side of the bed and fell asleep. Regina texted Ty and told him that it looked like she would be waking up soon, she kept moving her head, and it looked like she was trying to sign. Garrett had been sleeping for about 3 hours, Ty went to him and shook him, he woke up and was confused. Then he remembered he got out of bed fast, Ty told him to take a shower and they would go.

When they got to the hospital, her family was all around her. Toby signed "she's awake". He did not know what to do, what would her reaction be she probably hated him. They all moved out of the way and he saw her, she smiled. Everyone left the room, he walked up to her "I'm so sorry you just can't imagine how sorry I am". he signed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I love you". she signed. The Dr came in and said that she would be in her own room for about two to three days then she would be able to go home . She fell asleep, Garrett went to see if anyone had told her about the pregnancy, they said no that they figured it was best to wait till she was in her room and more coherent .

Three days had passed she was able to get out of bed, and walk a few steps, John said she was going home with them, but Bay said she was not going anywhere without Garrett. So they were both moving in for about two weeks. They had deiced to tell her about the baby. "Sweetie I have to tell you something", she looked at him confused. "When you got to the hospital and they told us it was an aneurysm that you had they told us something else, you were pregnant". he signed. She started crying, " the baby made it through the surgery, and you are two months along". "Will it be alright" she was holding her stomach crying. "Well the Dr says that you should be fine, and are little miracle is holding its own". She was so happy she grabbed Garrett's arm and pulled him down to lay with her.

John wanted to talk with Garrett about the baby, he just did not know why he had not asked her to marry him. They seemed to be so in love, he would have to talk to him tonight. It had been a week and a half that they had been living there, and Garrett could not wait to have bay all to himself . To sleep in the same bed would be amazing he just wanted to hold her, but with her parents next door to him that was impossible..


	15. Chapter 15

When he got home from work he saw her outside by the pool. He sat down beside her "how are you feeling today sweetie," he signed. "I need to talk with you about something important," he looked at her confused. " I think you need to go back to your apartment , with out me." she signed. He sat there shaking his head no " There is no way I'm leaving you, Bay I love you." Tears were falling down her face " Garrett I love you to, but I'm never going to be the same, I think you need to find someone else to love." " They can give you more than I can , I don't want you to waist your life on me." He got up there was no way he was going to let this happen. " Bay there is no way I am leaving this house with out you, after I freaked out on you at the coffee shop and told you Emmett was right, I went to a bar." he signed thru tears. " I realized what an ass I had been, I did not even let u explain."

"John face timed me I really thought I was going to get chewed for treating his daughter like that , when he said you were in the emergency room my world stopped." he signed. " I don't think that you can possibly understand how broken hearted I was, Ty was coming into the bar when I was leaving, he knew who I was , you had told him about me, I couldn't stop crying." Bay just looked at him there was no way he was going to change her mind. "When we got to the hospital Regina was so mad at me, I couldn't blame her sweetie I put you in there, I cried and cried my words how I wished I could take them back," he signed.

"Garrett you have to understand how I feel, I refuse to be a burdon to anyone."

"No Bay you have to understand how I feel, I almost lost you once and there is no way I will ever let that happen again, I love you so much you make me a better person, I will marry you and we will raise our child together, I can't live one day with out you." He pulled out the ring, "please be my wife."


	16. Chapter 16

She got up and walked back into the house, he had to go home she could not let him take care of her forever.

John saw them outside, then Bay was walking in she looked like the world was on her shoulders,he got a six pack of beer and went outside, it was about time to talk to Garrett. When he was walking to the pool he could here crying, he tapped his shoulder and he started crying harder. John handed him a beer, "I thought you were Bay " he signed . "She want's me to leave go back to my apartment with out her, she doesn't want to be with me anymore." He pulled out the ring "she did not say anything, I cant live with out her." John left him by the pool for a few minutes, he came back with a bottle of bourbon and two shot glasses.

"She went to the doctor today, he told her she won't be able to go to school, or work till after the baby's born, she is on bed rest" John signed. "What was she doing out here she needs her rest, we knew it would be a while before she could do any of the things she did before" John looked at him " She is very depressed, when she woke up she thought everything would go back to normal but it can't, she is having a hard time dealing with this." Garrett had tears in his eyes, " What do I do, I love her so much." John poured there third shot and just sat there, then he had a thought "you had a weekend planned when Bay was in the hospital right" Garrett nodded, "take her on it this weekend and ask her again and again and again, she will finally realize what she needs to do." John signed. Garrett had his fourth shot in his hand' "But can she go out like that, I don't want to hurt her" he signed. John thought about it for a few minutes, " we will have her Dr write out what she can and can't do, I know you wont let anything happen to her."

John could see that he was a little drunk, so he signed " sleep here tonight, and tomorrow go back to the apartment, I don't think that she could stand to be with out you for even one day"

He helped him up to his room he was still crying, John put him in bed. He knocked to Bay's bedroom door, she did not answer. He opened the door, she was sleeping with her sketch pad on the side of her. It had a drawing of Garrett holding a baby, he knew this was hard for Bay too, but she had to understand that Garrett was not going to let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Three days since he had seen her, three of the worst days of his life. Travis went to see him, he knew Bay well and knows that when she sets her mind on something, it's hell to try to change it. The trip was tomorrow he had gone with out texting her, but he slept every night on her side of the bed , her smell was still there.

Emmett was home for a visit, his mom had told him what had happened, he knew he had to go see her . She had dropped the charges for assault, there wasn't a day that had passed when he thought about the love of his life. Travis had told him when he sobered up that Bay had just started dating Garrett, he felt like such an ass. He also told him about the aneurism, Ty, and how Garrett told her that he was right that she was a cheater. Maybe she could forgive him now it had been over six months she had to miss him.

Garrett still had her bag's packed from over two weeks ago, so he did not have to worry about that his main concern was getting her to go with him. He deiced to text her just to say he loved her and hopefully would get a text back, he really needed to see her he would face time her parents every night to see how she was feeling. 'Just wanted to say I love you and I miss you so much, can you please come with me on a date tonight' he texted. Now he just had to wait.

She got the text, but had no clue what to do. She missed him so much but they could not be together, she could not do that to him. She deiced to go down to her studio for a little while, her parents weren't home.

Emmett got to her house and saw that her studio was open, he walked in. Bay was sitting down with headphones on so he just stayed behind her and watched. He got a stool that was there and sat down, she was drawing a picture. Man he loved her so much, he wanted to see what the picture was going to be before he talked to her. He finally saw it , a baby why in the world would she be drawing that, then it hit him. He went around the sofa "hey beautiful" he signed.

When he saw her face she was crying, he sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. They sat there for along time , he pulled away "what's wrong" he signed. " Everything, I can't talk to you about this" she signed. "Please" he signed. She told him everything, how happy they were, she loved him so much, and that she broke up with him days ago. He just looked at her confused "If you love him so much why would you break up with him" he signed. She handed him the picture, "I'm two and a half month's pregnant, I can't go to school, work or even drive, I was put on bed rest." she signed.


	18. Chapter 18

His world was crushed, he felt like he had to be the bigger man. "Bay you need to stop thinking about what is good for everyone else, worry about your self for once." "How does he feel about this?" he signed. She handed him the phone and he read his text, "I can't be with him anymore I'm damaged, he love's me now, but in six months or a year from now he will realize that I'm no good for him." He thought about it for a few minutes he had to make sure it came out right.

"Bay I came here to day to tell you I still love you and I want you back" she had a confused look on her face, " but now I see that that can't happen, say what you want to, but you are still in love with him." "So go out with him tonight and let him speak, trust me I know how hard that is for you," he laughed. "You had better call me when you have that baby, cause I will always love you." They hugged again and he left.

She was feeling better so she texted him back ' I love you too, and I would love to go on a date with you tonight.' She went back into the house before her parents got home, she took a bath and washed her hair, she wanted to make sure she looked perfect tonight.

He got the text, he went to ask his boss If he could get off a little early this afternoon and he said that was fine. He figured it was because he knew who he was dating, and he was a big Royal's fan. He texted John and told him it was a go for tonight, he was happy that yesterday she had her stitches removed from her leg. Thank god they did not have to cut any of her beautiful hair, they were able to do the sugary from her upper leg. He texted Bay and told her that he would be there for five, it would take him about two hours to get to the B B , if she would go with him.


	19. Chapter 19

He was nervous when he got to her house at about four thirty, he wanted to talk with her parents before he went away with her for the weekend. They had a letter from her Dr , it said not to let her walk too much, she needed a lot of rest, sex was fine just as long as she did not tire her self. He was thankful that the envelope was sealed cause he could not imaging being there if her dad had read it. He doubted they would make love he just wanted to be with her, and ask her again to be his wife.

When she walked down the stairs she was so beautiful, he just stood there he wanted to grab and kiss her , but he just waited " hello Garrett," she signed. "You look so beautiful Bay" she went to turn around for him but lost her balance. He ran up to her and picked her up before she could hit the ground. " I'm sorry I forgot, I can't do the things I did before," she signed. He just hugged her "sweetie you just got out of the hospital, no one expects you to be able to do everything you used to do, I missed you so much." he signed. "I missed you to" she signed.

They walked to his car," I have to tell you something". She looked at him "the night you had your aneurism I had reservations to go to a bed and breakfast for the weekend, I would like to take you there tonight." she did not know what to say " I have a letter from your Dr, it says what you can and can't do, please say yes." She nodded her head yes and he bent down to kiss her, she grabbed his hair and kissed him . He was hard already, it was going to be a tough weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

He stopped her "we have to leave its about two hours away, why don't you take a nap". "I need to pack how long are we staying for?" she signed. He walked around to the truck of the car and opened it, " I already have you packed, were staying two nights, thank you for coming with me." He kissed her forehead and opened the car door for her. She had her sketch pad so while he was driving she drew, and then fell asleep.

They got to the B+B he got down to get the key, she was still sleeping he got their bag's out of the car and put them in the room. He walked to the car and opened the passenger door, took off her seatbelt and picked her up. She woke up and looked at him, she started kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He was trying to think about anything, sports , car races, it wasn't helping.

He put her down as soon as he got to the room, she tried to pull his shirt out of his pants. He spoke " Please Bay please," she moved to the other side of is neck. He picked her up again and carried her to the bed he sat her down, and took a step back. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "you don't want me , it's been so long, I thought you loved me" she signed. "Sweetie I don't think I have ever wanted you more than I do now, I love you so much, but you need to eat something for dinner, I have orders from the Dr."

They were at dinner, "Emmett came to see me today" she signed. "He told me he loves me and wants me back," he looked like a deer in headlights. "But he also told me that he knows that can't happen, because I love you, and I need to stop thinking about what I think is good for you and let you decide for your self." He put his head down on the table, and then looked at her, "remind me to tell Emmett thank you, are you finally going to move back in with me?" She shrugged her shoulders, " will you make love to me tonight?" she signed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bay please I don't want to hurt you , your stitches just came out, please," he signed. She looked at him disappointed, "I don't think you can understand how hard it was having you down the hall from me, and not being able to hold you to go to sleep, or how hard it was these last three nights at the apartment when I slept on your side of the bed, because I could still smell you."

When they were finished eating they went back to the room, she was tired so he got her pajamas out of her bag and told her to change. What he did not expect was for her to change in front of him, when she took her shirt off her breasts had gotten bigger, when she took her pants off he saw the little bulge, that was his baby. She was standing there, he walked up to her and got on his knees, and kissed her stomach. He had tears flowing down his cheeks, "ya'll are so beautiful" he signed. He looked at her fresh scar and ran his hand over it, "I just cant imagine if you weren't here anymore, I love you so much," he stood up. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him, she took off his shirt, and started kissing his neck. " I need to feel you inside me, please" she signed. She unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down, she looked at him " sit down " she signed. She took his shoes and socks off and pulled his pants off.

He was just looking at her, he was so hard , she started kissing him again. He did not touch her , she moved down and put it in her mouth, he jumped she looked at him. " Bay I need you , I don't want to hurt you," he signed. She took his hands and put them on her breasts, and leaned in so he could kiss them. She was dripping wet, she grabbed one of his hands and brought it between her legs, he stopped breathing.

He stood up and picked her up and laid her on the bed, he kissed her from her breasts to her toes , then put his head between her legs , she was so wet he ran his tongue around faster and faster.

He put a finger inside of her and that was it she had an orgasm. He sat up he was so concerned about how she was, she looked at him " I need you please" she signed. " No " he signed, and got on his back " you make love to me I need to see that you're not in pain" She got on top of him and started kissing him she took it in her hand and put it inside of her. He kept looking at her, he was worried. She took his hands into hers, " baby I love you " she said, he felt her start to tighten. He could not make it much longer he sat up and put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, they looked into each other's eyes, and both had powerful orgasms.


	22. Chapter 22

H could feel her shoulders heaving, and his chest felt wet. "What's wrong, I knew I would hurt you," he sighed. She was laying on the side of him " If I ever try to break up with you again, remind me of this, I need you so much," she signed. He felt like the world was lifted off his shoulder's, he kept her in his arms. A few minutes later he got out of bed and walked to his bag,

"you have to take this at night before you go to sleep, it's pain medicine." She took it with a glass of water that he gave her.

He got back in bed and just held her till she fell asleep. Now it was time to think about how he would propose to her, she had to know how much she meant to him. Now that she was pregnant, she would see that it had to happen now. He put his hand on her stomach, he loved them both so much. Finally he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and she wasn't there, he panicked, he walked to the bathroom and the door was locked. He started banging on it and calling her name. She came out with a towel wrapped around her, he looked so relieved. "You were sleeping so good I did not want to wake you" she signed. He hugged her to him, she reached up and kissed him. She walked to her bag and got out clothes, " what are we doing today?" she signed. " It all depends on you, I was going to take you downtown, it's historic" he signed. " But I don't want to tire you out". She looked at him and smiled "well" she took the towel off "how about we stay in bed all day"

He looked at her " no no no, Bay last night wasn't supposed to happen , I just want to be here with you, make you see how much I love you" he signed. She walked up to him and kissed him, she could feel him getting hard. He pushed her off of him, " I'm going take a shower." she started walking to the bathroom, "alone, please don't make this any harder than it already is" She walked in and got her brush and the blow-dryer and stuck her tongue at him.


	23. Chapter 23

They spent the day going thru the historic district of town. She would have enjoyed her self more if he hadn't made her sit down every fifteen minutes. They went to lunch, he figured he would ask her to marry him again.

When lunch was over with she wanted dessert, she needed to use the restroom, of course he walked her to it and waited out side for her to come out . She was aggravated with him she wasn't a helpless little girl, " I want to go back to the room" she signed. He was up asking for the check, she couldn't take it anymore , she walked out of the restaurant .

She was already down the street when he came running up to her. "Sweetie are you tired, let me help you walk," he signed. She started walking faster, through the tears she signed " stop treating me like I can't to anything for myself , I don't need to sit down every time I walk twenty feet." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry" he whispered into her hair.

They got back to the room and she laid down, he could tell she was still upset so he just left her alone. He watched TV and sat on the sofa. About thirty minutes later he went to see If he could make it up to her, but she was sleeping. He crawled into bed with his arms wrapped around her.

He woke up about an hour later, she was not in his arms. He got out of bed, she was sitting on the couch. He walked up to her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He scooped her into his arms, " there is no excuse for how I acted today, I'm just so afraid something will happen to you, I want to protect you from everything." he signed. She looked at him " I'm not made of china I will not break, I love you so much , but if we are going to go thru that every time we to out , then I can't " she signed. "Sweetie I'm so sorry , you haven't been out of the hospital that long, I was following the Dr 's orders, please forgive me," he signed.


	24. Chapter 24

They sat and watched TV for a few minutes, "Bay I would like to take you out tonight, to a nice restaurant" he signed. She thought about it for a few minutes, " I would like to go shopping, they had a clothing store we passed up on our way back" he went to get up "alone" she signed. He looked at her "Bay I promised your dad that I would not let anything happen to you, I am going to be so worried." She kissed him and climbed on to his lap, she started kissing his neck, took his shirt out of his pants. "I could stay here" she kissed his ear, she knew It drove him crazy, she took her shirt off , " if you want me to" she signed.

He closed his eyes, he new exactly what she was doing, she kissed him again. He stood up holding her, he walked to the bed and put her down " I could just tie you to the bed, and then you would not be able to go anywhere" he signed. She was laughing "I promise to text you when I get there" she kissed him again " and when I leave" she kissed him. She got up and went put her shirt on. "Now you have to promise me something, you will not follow me, please" she signed.

She left the room he was sitting on the bed, he looked so worried. She texted him 'why don't you start getting ready for tonight, I love you'

The first place she went was to a lingerie shop, she found a garter belt and a corset. Of course they were black with thigh highs, then she went to the dress shop and bought a beautiful black dress that was over her knees, she wanted to make sure he did not see anything. ' coming back now' she texted him. It was five, she wondered what time he wanted to go out, she was tired, and her leg was starting to hurt, she needed to take a nap before they left.


	25. Chapter 25

He was sitting on the porch when he saw her limping down the street, he stood up, he wanted to run up to her. She looked at him and nodded her head, he was there in a few seconds he picked her up and brought her to there room. "It just started hurting, I'm sorry," she signed. He got her pain medicine out of his bag, " thank you"." I'm tired what time are we going out to eat ?" she signed. " Sweetie we don't have to go anywhere , just sleep, and when you wake up we can decide, " he signed. She waked to the bathroom and took her clothes off and put her robe on, she walked out, he looked like his heart was breaking. She got into bed, and patted the next to her, he got in and put his arms around her, she fell asleep.

About an hour later she woke up, he was sitting in a chair on the side of the bed. "I love you so much," he signed. She smiled and sat up "question, how long were you sitting there," she signed.

He put his head down, "you don't want to know, but I did not follow you, so I do get credit for that right" he signed.

She just shook her head, " Garrett, stop treating me like I'm a little girl," she had tears in her eyes. He grabbed his phone, and showed her the picture of her when she was on the ventilator, and unconscious. " I'm so glad I took this picture, you need to see what I went through, for a day and a half, I did not know if I would ever see that smile again or be able to hold you," he signed.

She got out of bed and crawled onto his lap, "the Dr told me that if I had left the coffee shop, was driving to go home when it hit me I probably would not have made it" she looked at him " so thank you for being mad at me, not letting me explain, and walking out" she signed.

He felt so good at that moment, he picked her up and put her back on the bed. " I was going to wait till tonight to do this" he got down on one knee , " please be my wife" .She held out her left hand, he put the ring on her, she pulled him up to the bed and started kissing him. He stopped her, "Bay please stop, I don't have much self control with you."

"What time are we going out to eat?" she got off of the bed and opened her robe , "I could be ready for seven?" He was just looking at her with his mouth open, he was so hard already, "I think seven would be fine." she took off the robe and threw it at him.


	26. Chapter 26

She got her bags and went into the bathroom, she took a bath and shaved. She was so excited for tonight he would not be able to resist her. She put on her corset and the garter belt with out panties, he would be begging her by the end of the night. She fixed her hair and put on makeup with red lipstick, she could not stop laughing.

When she walked out of the room it was her turn to have her mouth open. He was in a suit, he looked at her "you like" he signed, " thank god I brought this, you are gorgeous." She walked up to him, "no please, I can't kiss you now, we will never leave the room if I do." She sat down in a chair "I forgot to buy some shoes" she signed. He went to her bag "do I get a thank you", he pulled out a pair of black flats. She tried to kiss him again, he just kept shaking his head no.

They had such a nice time at dinner, she said I'm tired can we go back to the room. He paid the check when they got back to the room. "I'm going to get ready for bed" she signed. He was in the room, thankful that she wasn't in the mood. She walked in the bathroom and took off her dress, and walked out. His back was turned he was taking off his pants, she just stood there with one hand on the door frame and the other on her hip, and waited. He turned around "you like" she signed.

"Fuck" he said, she started laughing. " Now I will tell u a story" she pushed him back till he was in front of the chair 'sit' she mouthed. He sat , she sat on the bed, "before I was in the hospital, I could not sleep with you, my body was defying me, I had a horrible headache, but when I looked at you, I wanted you inside me, so I slept on the couch to keep my self from this,". She ran her hands on his underwear , he was so hard. "So I did not want anyone else, I just want you" she signed " I guess it was the pregnancy hormones, they make me feel like I cant get enough."


	27. Chapter 27

He stood up, she pulled his underwear down, he took them off his feet. " Bay please tell me your not in any pain" he ran his hands over her scar, she shook her head no. He stood her up and started to kiss her, he ran his hands up and down her body, he put his hand between her legs, she was soaking wet. He lifted her up and put her on the bed, he just stood there looking at her.

" This is why I did not want you to come shopping with me, I wanted to surprise you," she signed. " You are with out a doubt the sexiest woman I've ever seen, I love you so much"

He got in the bed and turned her so she was laying on her stomach, he started untying her corset. When it was undone he flipped her over and started kissing her, shoulders, neck , breasts, than he got down to the garter belt " this is not going anywhere, I'm pretty sure I'll make you were it every day" he signed. He started kissing her clit and licking it, he could tell she was about to cum, " why don't we go to sleep now, you said you were tired at dinner," he signed. He got up and laid down beside her, the look on her face was priceless.

She grabbed his hand and put it between her legs, " please baby" she signed. He started kissing her neck and put two fingers in side of her, she lost it he had never seen her have an orgasm that way before. She took his fingers and put them in her mouth, and sucked them " now can you fuck me" she signed. She put her hand around him and stroked him. He would not be able to last long, he put her on he knees, and looked at the straps of the garter and snapped them on her ass, he entered her they had never done it in this position before, it felt so good, he grabbed her hips and pulled the back in to him, she was starting to tighten. He did not know if he could last much longer, he pulled her again she was having an orgasm, when she was done she collapsed onto the bed. " Baby are you ok, I did not hurt you?" he signed. She closed her eyes " that was incredible" she signed. He just laid next to her she finally got her breathing under control, she looked at him he was still hard. She scooted to the end of the bed and took it in her mouth, he ran his fingers through her hair, she continued sucking "BAY IM COMING" he yelled, she continued sucking, she climbed on top of him and hugged him.


	28. Chapter 28

Finally he flipped her over and was sitting in the bed, "Bay that was not supposed to happen, last night, tonight, I love you so much, I can't help myself," he signed. She got out of the bed, unhooked one of her stockings and started taking it off, than the other one and took off the garter belt. His mouth was open, she climbed back in the bed. " I promise I will not seduce you again," she signed. "Really, because that little show you just did makes me think otherwise." He kissed her, he put her in the bed next to him, " You need anything for pain?' he signed. She shook her head no and he laid down beside her.

The next morning he woke up, and of course she wasn't there, he knocked on the bathroom door. He walked in to see her on the bathroom floor, "Baby what's wrong," he got on the floor with her. "I think its morning sickness, I'm sorry," she signed. " What in the world are you sorry for, I want to help you through this, we are in this together," he signed. " I hate being sick, I hate throwing up, I just feel so horrible, I'm going to take a shower." she kissed him on the forehead.

He went to the breakfast room he had typed into his phone what was wrong with Bay hopefully someone would be able to help her. He walked back to the room she was dressed and sitting on the sofa, he brought her some club soda and crackers. She was happy to see him there with food she had lost everything she had eaten last night. He went take a shower

When he got out she had everything packed up and ready to go, he got dressed and made her sit on the bed " Bay I have to ask you something, I know I asked you to marry me and the ring is on your finger, but you haven't said yes?" he signed. "Really, because I thought I showed you last night how much I would love to be your wife, so yes, yes , yes," she signed. He had tears in his eyes, " you have to figure out how to tell my dad he won't be happy about this." He could not help but laugh " Who's idea do you think this was, I would have never been brave enough to take you away from home this soon after the hospital, how do you think I got a note from your Dr saying what you could and couldn't do'" he signed.

She was shocked " did it say I could have sex?" she signed. " Of course, although I promised myself that we would not, I just cant help myself with you", he kissed her. "Did my dad read the note?" she asked. He was shaking his head no they both laughed. " So when would you like to be my wife?" he signed.


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't want to be fat for our wedding, so we can either get married this month, or after I give birth," she signed. He looked at her "you are having my baby, you will not be fat, and I would love for it to be this month," he signed. She asked for a pain pill before they left, which was good because she slept the way back.

They got back to her house he woke her up. Everyone came outside, you could tell they were worried about her. I walled around the car and opened her door, she got out and showed the ring.

They were so happy, Bay told them she wanted to get married this month, so Katherine was planning already.

"I have something to tell ya'll" Regina said. I'm moving out by next weekend I will be living with Eric" Bay hugged her "so ya'll can start moving in" Katherine signed. Garrett was confused, "I cant move in here I still have four months left on my lease" Garrett signed.

"Its already taken care of, I talked to your landlord today, and I got moving trucks for the weekend, so ya'll are engaged and I guess I can ya'll sleep in the same bed," John signed

Garrett hugged him and then picked up Bay to hug her.

He just could not believe that it was all going to be perfect, he could not have asked for a better plan. He went to his house to pack him a bag for the week, he would have to go home every night to pack but he would be sleeping with the girl of his dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

It was Saturday, six o'clock in the morning, Bay was still sleeping. They were all having coffee and ready to go. Garrett had packed up almost everything, It should only take them about four hours to move everything, Travis and Toby were going to help.

They got there with all of their stuff and ate lunch, Regina had left quite a bit of stuff so there wasn't that much to move. Bay was up and ready to get everything done the only problem was the steps, the Dr said she could not go up the steps alone, so Garrett carried her up and down. They were done at about seven o'clock that night, Katherine cooked dinner they sat outside it was the perfect night.

He took a shower when he got in from dinner and sat on the couch. Bay sat down next to him "I love you so much, can you believe that in two weeks you will be my wife," he signed. She straddled him, "can you believe its been seven days since you were inside me," she signed. She started kissing his neck, he pulled her off of him and sat her down beside him again. " Bay I will not make love to you till our wedding night" he signed. She looked at him and got up, " I'm going to bed" . Shit he thought she did not look very happy. About thirty minutes later he goes into the room, she had on the corset, garter belt, stockings and no panties.

He was hard already, it was amazing the effect she had on him, " baby you have no clue what you do to me" he signed. He took off his pajama bottoms and walked up to her, the look of shear desire was on both their faces. He spread her legs an ran his hand up and down her, she was drenched, " are you in pain?" she shook her head no. "Strip" he signed. He laid down in the bed. She stood up and took the strings from her corset and started untying them, it was taking all of his willpower not to take her then. When it was off she put one foot on the bed and took her stocking off of her garter, she pulled it down then switched, just like she had done at the bed and breakfast, then the garter came off. When she was naked she went to get into bed he said "no" he got up and walked up to her, he picked her up and put her against the wall, they were looking into each others eyes, she wrapped her legs around him . They just stood there for what seemed like forever, he lifted her, and slid into her. He was moving so slow, he could tell the effect it was having on her, she closed her eyes, he sped up, her nails were biting into his back. He moved away from the wall and sat down on the bed, he grabbed her hips and started to move faster and faster, she put her forehead to his, "baby it feels so good" she said. He was about to lose it, she started to tighten, she pushed him back so that he was laying down, at the exact same time they came.

She got off of him, he just looked at her. He got out of the bed and picked up her corset and garter belt, " this is going to be hidden from you, and you will where it when I tell you to where it," he signed. She laughed " I just wanted to celebrate being in our new place, I am sorry I couldn't help myself, I don't think I could have waited till our wedding night," she signed. He got back in bed " we will not have sex again till are wedding night, we have two extra rooms, and I will sleep in those if you try this again, and I mean it," he signed. " I can't believe you are mad at me" she signed. He took her in his arms and put her on his lap, "baby how in the world could you think I'm mad, I just want our wedding night to be special, finally together as one." "What you don't understand is that when I look at you I'm imagining you naked, and I could make love to you every night," he signed. He got out of bed again and went to the dresser, he pulled out a gown. "please put this on and maybe I'll be able to get some sleep," he signed.


	31. Chapter 31

It was their wedding day, she had slept at the house the night before, that was the stupidest rule why couldn't he see his bride before the wedding. Travis was going to be is best man and Daphne was the maid of honor. She had a Dr appt the day before the wedding, she had gotten bigger, you could see the miracle growing inside her, which was surprising because she still had morning sickness. He had his suit on, he couldn't wait to see how beautiful she was going to be.

Why couldn't she feel better? She had made her third trip to the bathroom in an hour, she just wanted to stop puking. Regina did her hair and makeup. They all felt so bad for her, they tried crackers and club soda, but they figured it was nerves more than anything. The Dr did an ultrasound yesterday and told her she was having twins, through everything that had happened she had two baby's growing inside of her. She did not tell Garrett, she hadn't seen him alone to say anything to him. Her bachelorette party was last night, they all went out to eat, her mom was trying to calm her down, but she just wanted to tell him, what If he did not want twins, what if that was too much for him.

'Garrett I need to talk to you' she texted him. 'Sweetie I love you what do you want to talk about' he texted. ' I don't think I can marry you' she texted.

He read it over and over again, he wasn't going to let this happen. He went to the house and walked in and went straight up stairs. He opened the door to her room she was on the floor crying. "Bay what are you talking about, I love you" . He got on the floor " baby please tell me what's wrong" he signed. " The Dr said I'm having twins, I can't do that to you" the tears were flowing from her eyes" I know you love me but I just can't " she signed.

The look of shock on his face, " baby I love you and those two miracles inside you" tears were flowing down his face too. "I don't think I told you but my mom has a twin sister that lives in California, baby we are going to be parents, really don't care how many you have, and I will marry you," he signed. They kissed " now I will go down and get Regina, cause you have to be down there in forty five minutes,"


	32. Chapter 32

He walked down stairs everyone was looking at him , with scared expressions, " the wedding is on , calm down my mom is a twin so I guess it came from my side," he signed. Everyone hugged him he pointed to Regina " she needs some help." all of the girls went up stairs, they were so happy, when they saw her they figured it would take some time to make her beautiful again.

When his family got there he told them the news, they were all crying. His mom went to the house to see her and make her feel like everything would be ok, pregnancy hormones were doing there trick.

The wedding was perfect the dress had ruffles so if you did not know you would not have thought she was pregnant. They signed there vow's to each other, it was with out a doubt the most wonderful day. After the cake and the small reception a limo pulled up, she was shocked, her parents had gotten it and a hotel room for the night. Garrett picked her up and took her upstairs, he carried her over the threshold , she started kissing him, "Bay please I can't walk down stairs like this," he signed. She got down and started packing there bags, he changed his clothes, "you want to change sweetie" he asked. She just looked at him and smiled, "when I take this dress off you wont be able to keep your hands off of me, so I think its best I keep it on" she signed. He sat down, she looked at him, " I defiantly have to wait now.

"She talked to the limo driver and got his number, then they got in. She sat across from him, she started unzipping her dress , it has a zipper completely down the side. When it was off of her, she looked at him, it was a cream bustier with a garter belt, " fuck Bay, at least you decided to were underwear," he signed. She started laughing and opened her legs crotch less panties, she bit her lip " you like" she signed.


	33. Chapter 33

He just sat there, he was so hard, "sweetie we are going back to the hotel, please" he signed. She got on her knees and crawled to him " I told the driver to make it a long trip, and I would text him when we were ready," she signed. That was it he grabbed he face and started kissing her, they kissed forever , he started kissing he neck. She climbed onto his lap and stopped him, she undid the bustier and looked at him, it had been two weeks since he had seen her naked, he took her and laid her down on the seat. He looked at her she was beautiful, he went down to her stomach " I love ya'll so much" he said. He kissed he breasts, moving back and fourth between them. She reached out to grab hold of him, he was shaking his head no. took both of he hands and held them on top of her head, he started kissing he breasts again, he took his other hand and put it between her legs. She was so wet , he moved his hand up to he stomach, " what do you want baby" he said, she looked like she was going to cum, " please" she said. He put two fingers inside of her while he was kissing he breasts, she had an orgasm , he did not stop, she had another one, he looked at her and started kissing her neck and her lips, she had her third orgasm. He let go of he hands, he eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. He scooted to the other seat, when she finally was able to get a clear thought in her head, "thank you" she signed. He started laughing "your very welcome, can we go to the hotel now," he signed.

She was shaking her head no, "after that you think I am going to let you out of this limo with out cumming?" she signed. She crawled to him and undid the button of his jeans, she unzipped them, and pulled down his jeans and underwear. " Baby I don't think I can take anymore of this" he signed. She smiled at him and put her mouth around him, and that was it he lost it in her mouth.


	34. Chapter 34

She went to put her bustier on and her dress. He had gotten dressed again she got him a beer and her a bottle of water, " how are you feeling" she signed. He looked at her "honestly like I could have you again and again and again, but I don't think I have the strength" he signed.

She texted the driver and in about ten minutes they were at the hotel, the Honeymoon sweet is what her parents had gotten for them it was perfect. He carried her through another threshold. She signed " want to take a bath with me", He looked at her, "just a bath please". The bathroom was gorgeous, she started running it and stripped, he walked in behind her " damn Bay you are glowing," he signed.

She had added some bubbles to the tub and they each sat on there side. "I was so scared yesterday when they told me I was having twins" she signed. "I'm sorry I never told you about my mom being a twin, and I should warn you my aunt has red hair, its from my grandfathers side" he signed. She started laughing "thank you because I think I would have lost it if I did not know" she gave him a bath and he returned the favor. They got out of the bath and put the hotel robes on, " I don't think I will change until we leave tomorrow" she signed. They laid in bed and she fell asleep , he was just looking at her, he was so in love, he had never thought it was possible to feel this way.

She woke up about two hours later he was sitting in the living room, "I missed you" she signed. He had strawberry's and some cider, "sorry it's not champagne" she just looked at him and laughed, she sat down and he poured them each a glass. " I have a question, for my next appointment , I will be four months along and if the babies are positioned right they can see if It's boys, girls or if I'm having one of each, would you like to know?" she asked. He thought about it for a few minutes, "well this appointment I'm going to, I haven't made it to any of your other ones, I feel bad about that, and I think I want to wait ?" he signed. " Is that alright with you?". " I don't want to know either, and I totally understand who you haven't been able to come to my appointments, someone in this family has to earn a living."

They sat there for the longest time, "I think the babies are hungry" she signed. He laughed and kissed her "well what are the babies hungry for?" She thought about it for a few minutes, "well I think they want some brinner" he looked at her confused "breakfast for dinner" he laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

They had breakfast for dinner and just sat there and talked, it was one in the morning and she yawned . He picked her up and carried her to bed, she started kissing him , "Bay you are tired, when you wake up we can do what ever you have in mind" he signed. She took off her robe "Garrett I don't think that you can sleep next to me with nothing on" she started kissing him again. They finally went to sleep at three, they were exhausted.

Garrett did not feel bay next to him he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, when he opened the door she was throwing up. He ran a towel under water and started rubbing it on her neck and back. She looked at him and started crying. " I cant stop puking, dinner was so good, I was sleeping and it just hit me" she signed.

He sat with her for a while then picked her up and carried her to bed. She was still crying, he put her head on his chest and let her cry till she fell asleep. It was almost check out time when they woke up, he picked her up and went to the shower, when it was warm enough he picked her up and put her in. He gave her a bath then washed himself. When he was done he carried her out to her bag. He had a towel and dried her off. "Sweetie lets get dressed and go home" he signed. She reached up and kissed him, "I love you so much, I always feel safe with you" she signed.

They were at their four month ultrasound. He was so happy to be there for this. They looked perfect he could tell one looked like him and the other like bay, the technician made sure to keep the ultrasound away from their private parts, and made them clothes there eyes when she would move it.

When they left they went to get some paint, she was making Daphne's room into the nursery. They got light green, yellow, blue and pink paint. She was going to paint the room with all of the colors. Stripes on one side, wiggly lines on the other, horizontal stripes wall where the beds would be and the other wall would be painted when she knew what they were.


	36. Chapter 36

Seven months had passed she was so big, her nausea has stopped at four and a half months, she was so thankful, she knew she would be big, but another two months of this she would not be able to walk. The room was awesome they were having her baby shower on Sunday, she was so happy. Her little bundles of joy would be here, Garrett was the best father to be, he waited on her hand and foot.

Saturday they worked on the decorations for the shower, she could not do much the babies would kick and kick, she was so uncomfortable. When they went to bed she was in pain, not labor pain she figured she had done too much during the day.

Garrett wake up" she kept pushing him, he looked at her, "what do you need sweetie" he signed. He looked at her "I have to go to the hospital" she signed. He was up, he helped her out of the bed there was blood dripping down her legs. He looked like he was going to pass out his babies his poor babies. He picked her up and waked down the stairs with her and put her in the car, he ran back upstairs to grab the keys.

They were at the hospital in 10 minutes, when they saw her in the emergency room, they got a gurney. They were crying their poor babies, she saw the Dr that was in maternity, he said that they had to do an emergency c section. Garrett took his phone out and typed in that five months ago she had an aneurism to please take care of his wife. She was hyperventilating, it was too soon for her babies to be born. The Dr tried to calm her down when he couldn't he called the anesthesiologist they would have to put her to sleep. Garrett face timed her parents and told then to get to the hospital. They would not let Garrett go back there with them, they said for him to wait in the waiting room and they would tell him as soon as the babies were born. He just sat and cried. Her parents got there the nurse told them what was happening, they called Regina.

About an three hours later the Dr came out, Garrett went up to him "how's my babies" he sighed. He told then that they were in nicu that he had a boy and a girl, he weighed three lbs five oz, she was two lb six oz. "How's Bay" he signed. The Dr made them all sit, " she had to have a complete hysterectomy, there was too much damage to even think about repairing, the babies were taken out of her, but her uterus had ruptured, that's where the blood came from, but son you got her here in time. We could have lost her. The babies are fighters, there lungs aren't developed, but we have the best nicu team and they are making sure the babies are going to be fine. She will be out for a while if ya'll would like to see the babies ya'll can look through the window, they aren't stable enough to have any contact with you now."

They were just shocked, their poor Bay a hysterectomy, but the babies were hopefully going to be perfect. They walked to the windows, and saw there were only two babies in there, they could not see there faces because of the machines on them. He turned away from the window "I want to see Bay " he signed. Katherine told the nurses they said they would see if she was out of recovery.

Finally he was in her room, she was sleeping, he just held her hand. They had talked about having another baby when these were three years old, but they had a boy and a girl, he hoped that would be fine with her.

She was waking up, she looked around "Garrett" she screamed. He squeezed her hand, "we had a boy and a girl, there in nicu, are little boy weighed more than are little girl, their lungs aren't developed," he signed. She started crying "baby they will be ok I promise you."

He went out into the hall to get the Dr, he walked in, Garrett was so nervous. He checked her out and made sure her stitches were ok then he sat down.

"Why was I bleeding" she asked, "Bay your uterus ruptured, we had to take the babies out and then do a hysterectomy," she could not stop crying she was hyperventilating again. The Dr called the nurse and they put something to calm her down in her iv. She fell asleep again, Garrett was crying his Bay, this was going to be so hard for her.


	37. Chapter 37

She woke up again about 3 hours later, he had fallen asleep with his head on her bed holding her hand. She pressed the button for the nurse, when she walked in "I want to see my babies" she said. The nurse walked back in a few minutes later with a wheel chair. She pulled her hand away from Garrett, he looked like he would wake up but he fell asleep again.

They took her to the nicu, at the windows she looked in at her babies, "I want to go in" she said. The nurse went to talk with them. They came out with clothes for her to put on, then they wheeled her in. She just sat by her babies, they told her everything about them, how much they weighed, that they were strong, but they had to keep them on the breathing machine for about a week then try taking it off. "would you like to hold his hand" the asked her. "only his? She asked, "well she is smaller so maybe tomorrow you can hold hers too" the nurse said. She could not stop shaking her head yes. She had gloves on so she could not feel him ,but she sat there for about an hour crying.

She was wheeled back into the room, he was still sleeping. She looked at the nurse " can I walk" she asked . The nurse got her out of he chair and walked her to the chair. When the nurse finally left she just sat there and thought, she hoped he would be ok with just two kids, she did not think she could survive if he would leave her.

He woke up reaching for Bay she wasn't there, he called for her then he saw her. She was in a rocking chair crying, he got up and went to her "I'm sorry" she signed. He just looked at her "sweetie what in the world do you have to be sorry for", she just looked away. He hugged her, this was killing him, "baby you don't have anything to be sorry for we almost lost you, I don't think I could have survived if you were not here" he signed. " I can't have anymore of your babies so I'm sorry," she signed.

He went into the hall to get a nurse, he typed into his phone 'she needs to go back to bed'. The nurse went in and put her back in bed. When she was settled, he took a deep breath "baby I really don't care if we can have anymore babies, I have you and are twins that's all that I care about, I love you so much" he signed. She just laid there and did not say anything she was just staring into space. She finally fell asleep, her parents got there. He looked at them " she wont quit apologizing," they looked at him confused, "because she can't have anymore of my babies" he signed.

John stayed with Bay and Katherine took Garrett to see the twins again. They were allowed inside, " I really want to wait for Bay before I see them" he signed. The nurse said that she had already been there, and held her baby boys hand, and she said that she cried the entire time she was visiting. He just looked at Katherine "she is so depressed, how do I make her see all that matters is them " tears were falling from his eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

They went back to the room, she was still sleeping. Katherine said he needed to go home and shower and pack them a bag, they would be in the hospital for about two days, if everything went ok. He did not want to leave but he figured if she woke up then, they could talk with her and make her see that it was going to be ok.

He went home, it was Sunday the day of the shower. He face timed his mom and told her what had happened, he told her to wait till tomorrow to come see Bay. He texted Travis and told him the same thing. He went to the babies room, and just broke down.

Three hours later he went back to the hospital, Bay was walking up and down the hall with the nurse and Regina. She saw him and picked up her arms, he dropped everything he had and just picked her up, "I love you so much baby" he said. Regina went to pick up there bags and brought them to there room. He stayed in the hall to walk with her.

"I'm sorry I was so upset I know you came from a big family, I wanted you to have one too," she signed. They got her in her room and she sat in the rocking chair again. "Baby, I love you, I never cared about how many kids we could have, all that matters now is that we raise our twins" he signed. She told him how when he was gone Daphne came, and made her see that he was just happy with her and the twins. She told him about going to see them and how she held his hand, maybe she would get to hold both of them tomorrow.

He was so happy to have a normal conversation with her, no tears. "So what do you want to name them?" he asked. She thought for a few minutes, "I don't know I haven't really seen what they look like, they have those machines breathing for them, so for now they will just be just the Di Marco twins" she signed.

The twins were going on two weeks old now, they were named, Collin John and Angelique Katie. Angie looked just like Angelo, so it was pretty easy to pick out her name and CJ was Garrett in a little body. They loved them so much Garrett would bring Bay every morning on his way to work, her mom would go pick her up at lunch and bring her home to sleep, and Garrett would pick her up in the afternoon and they would stay for about two hours with the twins.


	39. Chapter 39

The twins were three years old, they loved every minute they had with them, Bay was able to get most of her collage online so she was able to stay with the kids at home. But this fall she would have to go to school her art classes were on campus. It was only three days a week, and her mom would watch them but she had not left them alone since they were back from the hospital.

Garrett got home from work the twins ran to him, he had them so spoiled, she had to discipline them all the time. Angie was the perfect child, she would only do something wrong of C J talked her into it. They were both hearing but they had taught them to sign and they preferred it.

"Y'all want to go spend the weekend at grandmaw's" he asked. "Me and your mom are going out of town for the weekend, so I need y'all to be very good next door". Bay was so confused she did not want to leave her babies, he kissed her "please" he signed.

He packed them a bag, and walked them next door, they had games set up so they would be entertained.

She was crying when he got home,"I don't want to leave them ever" she signed. He kissed her, "sweetie you have to get used to not being around them all of the time, and you wake up at least three times a night to see if they are ok, they moved out of our room a year ago, I need some Bay time just me and you" he signed.

"Let me pack a bag" she signed, "allready done we have to leave now, we have a plane to catch" he signed.

They got to the airport and they were going to Florida, three nights it sounded so good, but her babies weren't going .

They got on the plane she was in tears , " please baby don't cry I need to be alone with you, I want to make love to you , I want to make you scream , not be quiet the kids are in the room or next door ,one weekend where we are alone please " he kissed her.

They got to Florida and rented a car to go to their cabin. "Lets go walk on the beach" he signed she went to change her clothes, there were five bikinis and two wraps and two changes of clothes. She was so mad, what was he thinking, all she wanted was to see her babies. She walked out of the bathroom and was throwing the bikinis st him, " I where these at home i don't want anyone to see my scars, i don't want to be here! "she signed.

He grabbed her and took her clothes off and put her infront of the mirror, " what you see are imperfections, I see the love of my life, you have nothing to be ashamed of ,please see that" he signed, " your mom will text me and let me no how they are doing, but I'm sure they will be fine "

She was crying, he put her in bed and held her till she stopped. She climbed on to his lap "make me scream " she signed.


	40. Chapter 40

Four hours later they were covered in sweat, "I had not realized how much I missed you, thank you for taking me away from home, I really needed this" she signed. He was so happy, "baby I know you did, I love are kids so much, but you spend all day every day with them, do you realize it has been over three years since we have been to a restaurant , I pick something up and bring it home, you don't do anything with out them" he signed.

"I guess it's because I wasn't able to be a mom to them for the first two months, I just want to be there for everything, I don't want to miss a moment" she signed, he hugged her to him "well for the next two nights we will be enjoying each other, over and over again" they kissed and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up, he was already up breakfast was waiting for her. She sat on his lap, "can we call my mom to see how the kids are doing" she signed. He kissed her "well we will but we have to eat and take a shower first, because I don't think your parents want to see you like that" he signed, she looked down she had a sheet wrapped around her, she started laughing and ate breakfast.

They talked to the kids they were going to the club with her family today they were so excited, they did not look like they missed them at all.

They walked to the beach it was gorgeous , they had chairs out for them already, it was a private beach. She put sunscreen on and laid on the chair and drew the beach with the clouds in the back ground. She look's at him he is sleeping next to her, so she gets up and starts kissing him he wakes up and try's to grab her but she was too fast, she started walking towards the water he sit's up and looks at her when she was deep enough she took off her bottom and showed it to him, he was up and running in to the water.

He goes up to her" baby I will make you scream again" they start making love in the water, he picks her up and carries her to the chairs, she makes him put her down , "I think I will make you. Scream" she signed. "Turn around" she took her wrap and tied his hands together she put the chair where it was half way up and pushed him down on the chair, she started riding him.

It felt so good, she got up to where just the tip was inside her and started rubbing her clit, "fuck Bay I'm gonna cum" he said. She put both her hands on the back of the chair and kept riding him, " I love you so much " she said, and that was it he lost it inside of her, she was laying on his chest "you did not cum, untie my hands so I can make you" he said .

She goes and lays down in her chair, she spreads her legs where he could see everything, she put two fingers inside if her, a few minutes later she had an orgasm "

His mouth was open, that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "At night when I go take a bubble bath, now you know what goes in in there " she signed.


	41. Chapter 41

"Please untie my hands" he said, she did that and sat on his chair, " my bottom is gone" she signed, they looked into the ocean, "can we go out to eat tonight, a nice restaurant," he signed. "Well that would be nice but I have no clothes to were all I have is two pairs of shorts" she signed. He started laughing he picked her up and brought her into the cabin, he pulled out her black corset, her garter belt and stockings, and the black dress she had worn when they went to the bed and breakfast, he was just smiling at her. She kissed him and signed "well I think I will go take a shower now , cause I don't think you will be able to sit across the table from me very long".

She took a bath and shaved her self completely, she braided her hair and put her garter belt and stockings on, she walked out of the bathroom " I need help putting this on baby " she signed.

He was hard already, he knew exactly what she was doing, and it was working. He sat on the bed and tied her corset.

He started kissing her back on her corset and he moved down to her ass, she turned around " none if that until we get back from the restaurant" she signed, she ran her hand over his pants.

She walked into the living room "go take a shower and get ready please" she signed, he threw her dress at her, "put this on because if you don't we wont be going anywhere".

He walks out of the bathroom dressed in a suit and tie. She gasped, "wow baby you look hot"she signed. He laughed, "well you have to were this" he held up a scarf and went to put it over her eyes to show her how it went, she was shaking her head "I'll where it but if I do you have to promise to where it when we get back tonight" he sat down "Bay we will have to wait to leave, you talking like that makes me so hard, how about we both where it when we get back" he signed.

"I need shoes" she signed. He pointed to the closet, she got her black flats out, " if i had worn my hair down it would be exactly like the B and B". He just closed his eyes ,"if it was exactly like the B and B we would not be leaving the room"

They got into the car and he put the blindfold on her, when they got there he took it off, she had her hands over her mouth, "a moonlight cruse, dinner and dancing" he signed. She hugged him "perfect" she signed.

They got on the boat, it was wonderful, Garrett went to get them cocktails. He got back to her, "you look so beautiful, I can't wait till we get back to the cabin and I blindfold you, and really make you scream" he signed.

"I believe that I should get the blindfold first, cause you already got to use it" she kissed him, he put his hands around her face, they kissed for a long time.

He got behind her,"I'm going to have to stay like this for a while" he said. She laughed they were looking at the water she was blown away, this was the most perfect night.

She held her glass up and turned around " I need another drink" she signed. He took both of there glasses and walked back to the bar. She turned around again, "Bay how are you doing beautiful" she closed her eyes no it couldn't be, she turned around "hello Tank".


	42. Chapter 42

"It's Miles now I haven't gone by Tank since you got me kicked out of school" he said. She had tears in her eyes , someone walked up " Bay this is my wife Rose" she held her hand out for her to shake it, she smiled and shook it. "I knew Bay in Kansas City, we had a class together" he said. Garrett walked up with there drinks, " this is my husband Garrett, he's deaf" she said and signed. Garrett shook his hand, "this is Miles" she signed. "What happened to Emmett I figured y'all would be still together" he signed. She put her drink down "that's been over, I'm sorry I have to use the restroom" she grabbed Garrett's hand and walked away.

When they were outside the restroom he was so confused , "baby you left your drink, what's wrong" he signed. She just looked at him, she could not tell him who that was, " I think its motion sickness" she walked into the restroom.

She looked at her self in the mirror, she needed to calm down, it was all going to be ok, Garrett would not let anything happen. Rose walked in, "you got my husband kicked out of school, before we got married I did a back ground check, he was very nice to you I would not have been" she said " well I think I was very nice not to tell my husband who he was, your husband raped me, so just keep him away from me, cause it may slip". Bay said.

She walked out of the restroom Garrett wasn't waiting for her she walked to the bar and got a shot of vodka, and a bloody mary, she drank her shot and turned around he was just looking at her he had come crackers and seltzer because they said that would help.

"You will tell me what's wrong now Bay, it wasn't motion sickness, please tell me" he signed.

She grabbed his hand and walked to a table, "Miles isn't the name he went by in collage, it was Tank, he stopped going by Tank when I got him kicked out of collage, his wife and I had words in the restroom, please be calm and don't tell him anything, lets just enjoy are night together" she signed.

He just closed his eyes, now it made since, " baby I will not let you out of my sight tonight, but he had better not even try to talk to you, I don't know what will happen if he does baby, he hurt you and that will never be ok with me" he signed.

" But Garrett I'm over it, I was shocked when he came talk to me, but I had to get out of there because I did not want to tell you I know your temper, that was along time ago, and we are so happy baby" she kissed him, "now lets go dance".

They danced and had a wonderful dinner, it was going so good she almost forgot that he was there. They went out on the deck again, and looked at the ocean, they were heading back to port, he walked up to them. "Just wanted to say I loved seeing you, I bet you look just as good naked and you did four and a half years ago" Miles said. She could tell he was drunk, the look in Garrett's eye's she new what was about to happen.

She put her arm around him and walked him back to his wife, "you need to keep him under control, if he talk's to me one more time I'll let my husband loose on him, and trust me they will have to drag the ocean to find him" Bay said. She was walking away and he grabbed her arm she turned around she slapped him across the face, Garrett was right there ready to make him pay for ever touching Bay, but she had it handled.

They got back to port and he was holding her hand so tight, when they got to the car she kissed him , he was holding back "Bay I am so mad right now, I want to find him and hurt him he has no right to put his hands on you" he signed. She grabbed his face and put it to hers, "I love you, we are one, no one can touch what we have baby" she signed. He closed his eyes and kissed her "I need to see you with just the garter belt and stockings, I love you so much" he signed.

They got back to the cabin, she walked in and her dress was off , "take it off baby" she signed.

He took off the corset and looked at her "get undressed now" she signed. He took all of his clothes off , she pulled out the blind fold and put it on him.

They walked outside she lifted the blind fold up lay down, he was right by his chair so he laid down, she had two wraps in her hand, she tied one hand and then the other one, "oh Bay" he said, she put the blind fold back down and started kissing him, she kissed all the way down his body , she put it inside of her, " please let me see you baby please" he said. She started kissing him, finally she took the blind fold off , he was just looking at her she was so damn sexy,"hands please" he said .

She kept riding him " I like being in control" she signed, she started playing with her clit. "Baby I'm about to lose it please my hands please" he said. She got off of him and turned around so that all he could see was her ass riding him, she started to tighten, " fuck Bay " they came at the exact same time.


	43. Chapter 43

She untied his hands and laid beside him "we need to do this once a year, I love this so much" he signed. She laughed " I've missed it to, you just have to imagine what I was thinking about in the bath tub, for the past three years" she signed.

He took the blind fold and went to put it on her "please don't baby, after what happened tonight I need to see what is happening, I can't " she signed.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, he picked her up and brought her into the cabin, he laid her on the bed and took off the garter belt and stockings. He turned on the lamps, "I want to make sure you see me " he signed.

Two hours later she fell on the bed " please I've had enough, I don't think ill be able to have sex for about a month" she signed .

He laid down " I think I'm going to have to watch you in the bubbles for a few weeks " he signed. " I want to make sure I get all of your pleasure"

In the morning she woke up, he was still sleeping. She decided to go get breakfast, she called I Hop and placed her order and left.

He woke up and she couldn't be found " he texted her " where is the love of my life". He got dressed and fixed him a cup of coffee, he knew she was up this morning, he went sit outside and waited for her text .

"Be back in fifteen " she texted. He waited patiently for her with Tank being in town he did not want her to go anywhere without him.

She got home and he kissed her, " missed you" he signed.

They had breakfast and he went run them a bubble bath . They talked and kept adding hot water, when they were done they went shopping. A cute little beach dress for Angie, and coveralls for C J, and they bought stuff for a BB Q.

They got back to the cabin, they called the kids, C J wasn't feeling well and sleeping but Angie talked to them for a while. When they were done they put on there bathing suits and went out side, they snorkeled for about an hour they got so many shells for the kids, C J would love them.

She called back to check on C J, and he was awake but he said he had a headache, but her mom said that she would sleep with them in there room so she felt better.

They had such a good night, they had BB Q and went to sleep, there flight left at ten the next morning.

At one in the morning her phone starts ringing she wakes up her heart sinks she knows somethings wrong," what happened" she said into the phone, " Bay C J had a seizure we called an ambulance and we will call you as soon as we get to the hospital, breath Bay, it lasted for almost a minute he is very sleepy now, we will call you back i love you Bay" her dad said, he hung up. She looks at Garrett, and starts hitting him he wakes up.

"You caused this you wanted to leave my babies" she was sobbing " baby what happened" he signed. She couldn't talk she was holding her head.

He got on the phone and face timed her mom " what happened" he signed, "C J had a seizure, it lasted for a minute I'm in the ambulance with him now as soon as we get there we will call you back" she hung up.


	44. Chapter 44

"Bay please talk to me" he said. She did not even move. He started packing there things, everything was packed, "Bay I need for you to get dressed, we are going to the airport" he said.

She looked at him with hate on her face "this is all your fault" she got dressed.

Her mom finally called back they were taking him to do an MRI, she did not say anything else but Garrett said they were going to try to get a flight back home and to keep in touch till then.

They got to the airport and they had a flight in two hours, he booked it. He went to turn in the car and then he sat by Bay, "sweetie I need you to talk to me, please I did not do this to our son, please baby please say something" he signed. She started sobbing again he picked her up and sat down with her, they were both crying.

About an hour later she face times them " Bay I need for you to be calm, C J has an AV M its where the arteries and veins in his brain are tangled, I told the Dr about what happened to you and he said he would have to do brain surgery to remove it, so that he doesn't have an aneurism, I need for one of y'all to say its ok they said its about a five hour surgery, and they want to do it now" her mom signed. "We will call you back" he signed.

"I did this its all my fault, call them back, do what ever they have to save our son" she signed. He wiped the tears the were falling from her eyes, "baby this is no ones fault, I will tell them to do what ever they have to, we have to be strong he will be fine, but we need to keep it together" he signed.

She stopped crying and face timed her mom " do what ever y'all need to do" she signed. Her mom told the Dr and she looked at Bay "I'm sure y'all would like to talk to him, before he goes in" they both shook there heads yes " hey mom and dad" C J signed, " hello my love , we will be home in a few hours, I can't wait to hold you" she signed, "hey my little man, I love you and can't wait to see you" he signed. "I have a headache but the Dr man says he can make it go away" C J signed. "Just listen to the them and it will go away baby I love you" she signed, "I'm not a baby mom" C J signed. She laughed " I love you , and me to" they signed, " I love y'all too" C J signed.

They called them to there flight, she sat down and leaned her head against him " sorry" she signed. "Baby from what I read online it could have happened at anytime, we should be very thankful that it happened now and they can do the surgery, it's one of those things that we have to deal with, we have to get Angie tested to see if she has it too, I love you baby" he signed.

They got to KC and called her mom, they were still in surgery but according to the nurse they should be out in thirty to forty five minutes. They looked at each other and got off the plane and left immediately there bags could wait.

They got to the hospital in thirty seven minutes, they parked in a tow away zone but they had to get their quick. Her mom called and she said the Dr just called them to the conference room. They got there just in time " how's my baby " she asked the Dr. "He will be fine, but he will be out for a few days, the mass was at the bottom of his brain, it took us a while get it out, but we have him in a medically induced coma, he needs to sleep to get better in two days we will take him off the medicine and he will wake up he may be confused but he should be ok"

She ran to the Dr and hugged him then turned to Garrett she started crying, he picked her up and they cried together.

It would be about two hours while he was in recovery, Garrett went to the airport and got there bags and went back to the hospital.


	45. Chapter 45

He walked in to the hospital and found the chapel he sat down and cried, his poor son, to think of him having to go thru that when they were away, he stayed in there for about thirty minutes his phone started vibrating 'we can go see him where are you' it was from bay, he wiped the tears and was running he had to get there to tell Bay what she would see, if it was anything like her he doubted she would make it.

He got there " sorry I was in the chapel, baby I need to warn you about how he will look, you will have to be strong" he signed. She looked at him like he was crazy " I don't care how he looks I need to see my baby" she signed.

He let her walk in front of him, when she saw him her hands went over her mouth, she started crying, she ran to the bed they had machines breathing for him, the Dr was by the nurses station he walked in " you said he would be fine what's wrong with my baby" she said.

The Dr pulled them out of the room, " it will take a few days tomorrow we will take the ventilator off of him he just had major brain surgery, then we will leave him in the medically induced coma for another day, he needs to sleep and we will take him off of the medicine and he will wake up when he is ready, he will be here for about a week, but I need for you to calm down we have other patients in ICU" he said.

She was crying, " baby I need you to be strong please i tried to warn you, he will be fine you were fine baby , and you were in a much worse situation but you pulled through, and he will to baby" he signed.

They sat with him for about twenty minutes, then the nurse came in and said they had to leave she kissed him on the forehead and left.

They walked into the waiting room her mom held out her arms and Bay ran into them. He walked up to her dad " I think she needs something for her nerves she lost it when she saw him, I'm surprised she made it out of there, it was real bad" he signed. "

" We already talked to her Dr and he prescribed something we have to go get it at the pharmacy, ill go now, how was he? "John signed, " just like she was 4 years ago " he had tears in his eyes, John hugged him.

John left and he just sat there he just closed his eyes, he wanted to cry but he had to be strong for Bay. He opened his eyes Angie was standing there with tears in her eyes, he picked her up " I know the most beautiful girl has no reason to cry" he signed.

"Hows my brother" Angie signed. " Your brother will be perfect but you will have to wait before you get to see him, they don't let little girls in there" he signed. She was an old soul like his mom had told him he was as a child, but C J, had fire just like Bay. He stood up and hugged his mom, " thank you for taking care of her" he signed. "Let's go see your mom" he signed to Angie. He stopped and gave her to his mom, "let me go and see where Bay is first" he signed.

He wanted to make sure that she was ok first, he did not want her to cry in front of there daughter.


	46. Chapter 46

He found Bay in the chapel, she was crying " sweetie Angie is here she want's to see you" he signed. She looked up him , " I'm lost baby I can't believe that I was worse than him and you saw me like that, my poor son has to be all right, I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to him" she signed.

He hugged her " baby he will be fine, I'm sure you prayed I did too , but you have to believe that he will wake up like the Dr said, now dry those tears because Angie is worried about her brother " he signed.

They walked into the waiting room and knelt down Angie ran into her arms " I missed you so much , we had a good time next time yall will come with us" she said.

They sat down and talked for awhile, Garrett talked with them too.

Her dad got there and gave Garrett a bag and took Angie to the cafeteria. " Bay your Dr gave you something to calm you down, he said you need to take them, he doesn't want for you to keep getting upset " he signed. She had tears in her eyes "baby please listen to him i really can't handle both of yall being in the hospital, please".

" I understand what he wants, but I need to stay awake those pills make me tired, and I need to be here" she signed.

"Baby I will stay here but you will need sleep tonight but we have to eat then you will take your pill" he signed, " you can stay until you get tired "

They walked in the cafeteria, Angie wad eating with her grandfather, " so where do you want to sleep tonight?" Garrett asked . she thought about it "i wanna sleep with yall please" she signed.

"Well your mom is going home because she needs to sleep, but I'm staying here with C J," he signed. " Please daddy I'm scared I need both if yall there" she signed.

"How about I go home and when you are sleeping I will come back, I'm sure C J needs me too, but we will go across the driveway, I don't want yall sleeping with out me at our house " he signed.

"I guess daddy" Angie signed., they had dinner he made Bay eat and then she took her pill, then she stayed with his mom while they went see C J.

She wiped her tears, and left so that everyone else could go and see him. Garrett stayed to make sure they weren't crying when they left, Angie did not need to see that.

They said they had to leave their thirty minutes was up.

He finally got Bay to go home, she fell asleep in the car, he carried her to her room. Angie went take a bath with her grandmother and he went to there house and took a shower, and packed a bag for Bay and there daughter.

He got back to the house he picked up Angie and went to the bedroom, they got into bed "daddy what happened to C J?" she signed. He closed his eyes, " what do you know? " he signed. " he was doing something in the bed , grandmother was there and she called the ambulance and they took him, grandfather stayed with me and nana came get me, she was crying and she said he would be alright but I did not believe her cause she kept crying " she signed.

"Your brother had something wrong but they did surgery and in a few days he will be fine, and you can go visit him and im sure he will talk you into doing bad stuff like before"he signed.

"Was it up here" she pointed to her head "his eyes looked like he was looking at his head it scared me" she signed.

He closed his eyes , his poor daughter to have seen that, " yes it was but he will be fine, you have to believe that and pray, now lets get some sleep. "

She fell asleep on his arm every time he tried to move she would hold on tighter to him, he fell asleep,

Five hours he woke up, he looked beside him Bay and Angie were laying practically on top of him, first he moved Angie then he went to move Bay, she woke up, " can I go with you please" she signed, " I guess you've been sleeping long enough, I don't think I can go without you baby I love you" he started crying.

They hugged for a long time, she went take. a shower while he brewed coffee. She went to her parents room and Woke her mom up, her mom went sleep with Angie.


	47. Chapter 47

They got to the hospital and she walked up to the nurses station, and asked how her son was doing, they said that his grandmother was in there with him she had fallen asleep holding his hand and they did not want to wake her.

They walked in nana was sleeping, she started crying he sat down with her in his lap, and just watched him. The Dr came in and said he would take him off the ventilator , he woke up his mom and he held his hand, Bay was crying, his mom was holding her.

He was breathing fine on his own, they took him for some more tests to see if there was any swelling.

He looked fine in the tests they said they would leave him in the coma until this afternoon then take in off of the medicine. Bay was so happy everything was going so good she went to the chapel to pray.

About an hour later she comes out of the chapel, Garrett tells her he is in his own room and they can go spend time with him. She gets out her I pad and read him stories that were his favorites. Her mom and dad came, his mom had gone home he texted her and told her what the Dr had said it was all looking so good.

Bay and Garrett went have lunch in the cafeteria, " I love you so much, I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you" she signed. He laughed "I am not going anywhere baby, ya'll are my world, when C J gets out of the hospital, we will go somewhere special, with separate rooms. I can't make you scream, but I will defiantly use the blindfold" he signed.

Daphne texted Bay that Angie was crying she wanted to see her brother, she talked with Garrett and they said to bring her after six, he should be off the medicine by then and hopefully she could talk with him.

At five the Dr came in and checked him over he told the nurse to take him off the medicine gradually, he said he may not wake up for hours but he would wake up when he wanted to.

It was an hour and thirty minutes later, Bay was singing to him and Garrett was rubbing his head. Angie walked in, " hey" she signed. Bay picked her up " C J is still sleeping, you can talk to him maybe he will wake up, but he is pretty tired" she signed.

Angie sat on his bed and talked to him, it was weird because they signed all the time, she told him about what she had done since he left and that she needed him back because it was boring.

They sat in their for about hour , Daphne was reading to them Bay stood up "we are going get some coffee " she signed.

They walked down the hall and decided to go and get some coffee and a craussant next door . they were walking back to the room and there were Dr' s and nurses outside his room, Garrett grabbed Bay she was starting to have a panic attack.

They walked into the room, "what brought from trip" C J said.

Garrett was standing behind Bay," he woke up about fifteen minutes ago, he told me and Angie to be quiet he was trying to sleep" Daphne signed.

They walked up to the bed and hugged him, the Dr came in "we expect him to make a full recovery, usually we don't wake them up until tomorrow, but he is doing so good, i would say he will have to stay in here for about two days then he can go home, under supervision for about a month, he will probably have to go to physical therapy but tomorrow we will get him up and see how everything's working".

Bay hugged the Dr, she was so happy, she took him outside and asked him about Angie, they said they would do an MRI on her. C J was sleeping Garrett took Angie out of his room " you don't want to wake him up right" he signed, she hugged him "I love you daddy"


	48. Chapter 48

It was a month after his sugary, Bay had made Garrett move the beds back into there room, she would not let C J out of her sight. Bay was still on her medication for her nerves, Garrett was worried about her she slept a few hours a night she was so worried about him.

Garrett planned a special evening for them, he hoped she would let the kids go to nana's house for the night. It was Saturday and Bay was at her mom's house washing clothes. Garrett packed the kids a bag and was leaving, Bay saw them " where are y'all going?" she asked. "The kids are going spend the night with nana, they are excited and really want to go" he signed. She had tears in her eyes, he walked around the car "please baby" he whispered.

She hugged and kissed them bye, and went back into her mom's house.

Her and her mom sat down and had iced tea," Bay you need time for yourself, Garrett said you only sleep four hours a night, and nap with the kids during the day" Katherine said.

"Mom I have to make sure he's ok, I wasn't here when he went into the hospital, I need to take care of him" she said.

"Weren't we there, we took care of him, I'm glad it happened when we were watching him Bay, if you were with him i don't think u would have made it" she said.

" I will finish the clothes please go and sleep, you need your rest"

She hugged her mom and went home. When she walked into her house it was perfectly clean, she got undressed and went to bed.

Four hours later she woke up it smelled so good in the house she put her robe on and walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar. He turned around and saw her, " I made you dinner " he looked do scared, " please say your not mad baby you needed to get some sleep " he signed .

She stood up "i think I'm going take a bubble bath" she signed and took off her robe.

" I'll go run it for you and when you get out we can have dinner" he signed. She was shaking her head no " turn off the food I'll be waiting for you in the bathroom"

He walked in to thebathroom " Bay we don't have to do anything, I just needed for you to sleep, and relax " he signed.

"Really" she signed, she took his shirt off and then his shorts , she was running her hand over his boxers. " I need you now", she took them off of him.

She got on her knees snd started sucking, they were in front of the mirror he could see his reflection and the back of her head moving back and fourth.

" Bay you have no idea what you do to me" he said. He moved away from her and put her back against the wall , he started licking and sucking, she came.

He stood up, she started kissing him he turned her around to face the mirror. He put it inside her she closed her eyes. "No look at me" he said, she looked at him in the mirror " oh my baby im about to come " she said. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. She screamed and came again, he wasn't far behind .

They sat in the bubbles across from each other and just talked, it had been so long since they were able to talk about everything.

They had to heat up dinner and washed the dishes when they were done, "I'm ready for bed " she signed. He followed her to the bedroom and laid down, she threw somethind at him , he looked down.

The blindfold and the two wraps she had used to tie his hands, "are you sure baby I don't want to scare you" he signed. " I promised you this a month ago, please baby " she signed.


	49. Chapter 49

This was going to be so fun he got out of bed and picked her up, and laid her in the bed. He put the blind fold on and tied her hands together to the head board. He went to the kitchen to get wine and ice. He walk's back into the room and looks at her, he lifts the blindfold off and she was sleeping. He unties her hands and takes the blind fold off and covered her.

He sat next to her, he had really wanted to talk to her about this but now was as good a time as any, he went in to the kitchen and got out the screw driver, moving the kids beds back into there room. He knew he would probably be sleeping on the couch for a few days.

It was two before he went to bed he was trying to be quiet not to incur the wrath of Bay tonight.

He got into bed and pulled her so they were sleeping cuddled up.

She woke up in the morning he was snoring, she tickled him an and woke up. " Please say your not mad at me" he signed, she looked confused " why would I be mad I love you and our bathroom adventure last night, sorry I fell asleep"

He closed his eyes " sit up" he signed. "You had no right to move there beds, get them back in here now or your moving out" she signed. She got up and put her robe on and went to there room tears were flowing, she went to the kitchen and got the screw driver, and took the mattresses off.

He got dressed and went to there room and closed the door and sat in front of it, "Bay you have to understand why I did it, the kids need to sleep in there own room, I let them sleep in our room for almost two years, and then again for a month" he signed. "The Dr said C J would be fine, you took him to physical therapy for two weeks, then he was done, he is perfect".

She had rage in her eyes, "you had no right to do this" she signed. "Bay the kids are going to be fine, you worry about them all the time, I saw on the computer that you are not going to school, you never discussed that with me, we are supposed to be partners" he signed.

"Partners would have discussed taking there beds out of our room, what if something happens and I'm not there, I have to be with them" she signed.

"What happens when they are ready for school, you need to let go and let them be normal children, I can't even take them to the park with out you" he signed.

" I love them so much, I will home school them, If I let them go somewhere and something happens to them, you will leave me for someone who can have more babies for you" she signed.

He was shocked, after all this time she still thought that mattered to him, his poor baby to think about what she had been going through for over three years.

"Baby that you even think that makes me know you don't know how much I love you" he signed, "you were my world before and after we had them, you make me want to wake up every morning, you are my everything"

He got up and went to her, " I will love you until we are old and grey, please I need you to know that we are forever " he signed.

She hugged him, " I will go and brew some coffee and put this room back together I'm sorry " she signed.

They had bagles and coffee, " my mom told me she would keep them for another night, if you are ok with it i would like one more night for you to sleep and you can go get them Monday "he signed.

"I have to tell you something, please don't get mad" she signed, she walked into the bedroom and came out with a little container she gave it to him. It was full of pills.

He closed his eyes, " I gave you one of these every night before bed, what if the kids had gotten hold to this Bay why didn't you tell me, partners remember " he signed.

" They made me too tired and I couldn't think , I wanted to be awake , in case they needed me" she signed.

"I'm trying not to get mad, I'm going for a run"he signed.

He changed his clothes and left.


	50. Chapter 50

She started crying when he left, she new he never stayed mad for long, but this was going to be hard. She went to her moms and got the clothes she had left yesterday, and put them up.

It had been two hours and he still wasn't back yet, she went down stairs and started painting. It had been so long since she was in there, her creative juices were flowing.

She looked at her phone five hours, she tried calling him but no answer. She put the paint up and went to get her keys she knew where he hung out when he was mad, she had to make him forgive her. His phone and his wallet were on the desk by the door, her heart started beating fast she knew that he would have been home by now.

"Mom Garrett's missing, I saw him five hours ago he was mad and left to go run, his wallet and phone were left at home, I called his mom and she hasn't seen him" Bay signed. Her mom got on the phone calling the hospitals, her dad was on his cell doing the same thing.

"Bay, we have to go to the hospital, they have a guy who fits Garrett's description, your dad will go and get the kids and bring them here, we called his family and the kids are with a neighbor, there on the way" her mom said.

"How is he, what happened" Bay signed.

" They wont tell us anything we have to make sure that's him" she said. She looked at John, "she's not talking" she signed.

They finally got to the hospital, she walked in and showed Garrett's picture. The Dr came to speak with them " it was a hit and run, his right arm is broken and he has bruising , and a concussion. His left arm was cut, we figured he was deaf he kept trying to talk but we couldn't make out what he was trying to say, we gave him something for the pain and he has been sleeping since" he said.

" How long has he been here" Katherine said, " for about three hours, the police want to talk with ya'll but that can happen after ya'll see him" he said. His mom got there and Katherine told her what the Dr said.

Bay and his mom went to see him, when they walked into the room they both started crying, it looked like his whole body was bruised, his left arm was bandaged. A nurse followed them into the room "he kept saying bay, but we didn't know what he meant, maybe that had something to do with who hit him" the nurse said.

His mom turned to the nurse " this is his wife Bay" she said. The nurse went and put a hand on Bay's shoulder, "he will be just fine, and so happy to see you"


	51. Chapter 51

About two hours later he opened his eyes, and looked at his mom, " don't try to speak it's fine, we all came to see you" she signed. 'Where is Bay" he said, his mom looked to the couch, she was curled up " she had to take a pill to calm her down, she's been sleeping for about thirty minutes"

He started crying his mom held him. Bay's family came in and saw he was awake they looked at Bay, 'leave her sleep please' he said.

Everyone left, it was just him and Bay. He was so sorry he was mad when he left, he was in his way home when the car crossed the street and hit him head on. Thank god he jumped when he saw it coming his upper body was hurt worse ,but the pain was everywhere.

Bay was waking up ,he looked at her, when she saw that he was awake she started crying. He lifted his left arm to her she went to him and put her head on his chest and kept crying. "I love you so much" he said.

The nurse walked in, "she is not supposed to be in bed with you" she said. She checked his vitals, and everything looked good "why don't I help you go sit in the chair, the sooner you move the sooner you can leave" she said.

He was finally sitting in the chair, it hurt so bad. " Why are you not talking to me baby, please I'm so sorry" he said.

"I did not even know that anything happened to you, I was painting, I left you alone , I can't believe I did that to you" she signed.

" I left my wallet and my phone, I was so mad at you, I wasn't even thinking, please kiss me" he said.

She kissed him very lightly on the lips, and put her forehead to his.

They sat there for a while, the nurse came in "the police are here they would like to talk with you"

Finally when they left they were no closer to finding the person that hit him, but they knew that it was probably a drunk driver because he left his side of the road to hit him. They would keep him posted.

Her mom called and asked it she could bring the kid's they were upset that there dad was in the hospital, she said that would be fine but to talk with them before about how much pain there dad was in.

He fell asleep when they were visiting him, her mom had brought them both some clothes to change into. When they left she went take a shower and changed. The nurse came in to change his bandage on his left arm, Bay started crying when she saw it the worst was his forearm it had sixty stitches, his hand was cut but he should be able to sign with it in about a week.


	52. Chapter 52

She fell asleep in the chair she had taken a pill, she did not want to make him mad again.

The next morning he woke up, he was still in so much pain. The Dr came in and looked at his arm, he said that he could go home today, it would take a few hours to do his paperwork, and write his prescriptions.

The nurse had helped him get dressed, he was glad her mom brought him a button down shirt, he could not were a pull over. He sat and waited for Bay to wake up.

She woke up startled, " hey beautiful" he said. She looked at him " going home" he said, she stood up and kissed him. He got up and very carefully walked to the bathroom "how much do you love me" he said. She started laughing, and pulled his pants down. When he was done "a lot" she signed.

Her mom went to pick them up, when they got home he looked at the stairs " I won't be able to come down till my appointment " he said. Her dad came and held him around the waist and helped him up the stairs.

He went to bed as soon as he got there, he was exhausted it took him twenty minutes

There kids got there and they wanted to see there dad, " why don't y'all go watch a movie with him " she signed.

She put Despicable Me on and put the kids on there side if the bed "if your dad falls asleep please let him sleep " she signed.

There was a knock on the door , both of there moms were there, with groceries.

" I'm making his favorite " his mom said. Her spaghetti was awesome. She walked in to the room they were all sleeping. She walked up to Garrett and kissed him on the forehead.

She was walking out of the room, "Bay" he said. She walked back to him " kiss me like you mean it ".

They kissed " it's like having you tied up" she signed. "Are we ok" he said. " Garrett we are better then ok, I'm sorry for everything, I should have taken my pills, I know you love me and " he took his left arm and wrapped it around her and kissed her.

'Our moms are here" she signed, "spaghetti" he smiled . Then he looked down " I brought you to the bathroom, I think I can feed you " she signed. " We will go say hi then I need a bath, please"he said.

They finally got to the bathroom " sweetie please don't cry" he said . She had ran his bath already, she undressed him .She was shocked , his left side was bruised worse than his right. He showed her how the car hit him, he put both his arms up to protect his face.

When she done she sat him down and unwrapped his arm, she cleaned it and put the medicine on. She left it unwrapped they told her to only wrap it at night it needed to breath to get better.

He walked out and went sit in the kitchen, every one talked but Bay only signed, he had never noticed before but she didn't speak.

She went check on the kids " she doesn't speak?" he asked. " she hasn't spoken since she realized you were missing, not even with the kids, but she is taking her medicine" her mom signed.

" I think she needs to see a counselor, she has not been the same since our trip "he signed, they were shocked " it hurts so don't expect it often" he said. Bay came out the room with the kids', Garrett went sit on the sofa and watched them color pictures for him.

Her mom left, they talked with his mom and had dinner. She took all of there clothes to her house, there wasn't a lot but she knew that Bay was stressed so she would do what she could. The kids were going sleep at her moms, she gave Garrett a pill and took the kids across the driveway.

She got home and couldn't find Garrett, he was in the bathroom, trying to use it by himself."Really" she signed. "Humiliating" he signed. " Love" she singed.

They got into bed, "pill" he said, she rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen and got her pill and water. She walked to the room and took the pill so that he could see it.

" Why aren't you speaking " he said, " I did not realize I wasn't " she signed. " speak " he said, " I have to wrap your arm" she said.

They were ready to go to sleep " I need to hold you" he said. "How about I hold you" she sighed . She laid on her stomach and ran her fingers thru his hair.

She woke up it was six in the morning, she decided to cook them breakfast. When it was ready she went to see if he was awake, he was still sleeping she left the tray on the bed and went take a quick shower.

When she got out of the shower and walked into the room, he was snoring. She put her robe on and had her breakfast and waited for him to wake up.

He woke up "hey beautiful " he said. She brought. Him to the bathroom and then to the sofa she went to the bedroom and got his breakfast. She had a cup of coffee with a straw he laughed " I love you" he said.

She fed him and then unwrapped his arm, she cleaned it and put the medicine on it. Her mom brought the kids home , he was amazed to see Bay with them, she pulled out the flash cards and went over there letter's and numbers. Then she got her sketch book and she had drawn signs and asked them what they were.

"You are the best mom in the world " he said. She kissed him " they are playing in there room you need a pill and a nap" she signed.


	53. Chapter 53

Four day's had passed, he was moving a lot better, but he was hopefully going get his cast put on today, if the swelling had gone down.

He still needed help taking a bath but he could do everything else in the bathroom himself. He had never realized what a good mom Bay was, he was always at working. The kids knew so much, they were even sounding out the letters they had learned.

He and Bay got to the Dr office, they said the swelling had gone down so they put a green cast. They went have lunch.

His mom came to get the kids , everyone was helping so much.

"Let's cook dinner " he said. "How about you cook dinner and. I help you with whatever you can't do" she signed."Really that's what I meant" he said

They opened up a bottle of wine, and cooked dinner. When they were done he looked at her " I taught you to cook "he said. " We will have to see what I remember" she signed.

"I need a bath" he said, she went run him a bath, he got in and she washed him. She looked at him stood up, took her clothes off and kissed him. "Can you make love to me with out hurting yourself " she signed. " Don't care" he said " he got out of the tub, he pulled her hair with his left hand and started kissing her.

He stopped, " go into the bedroom and get the ties " he signed. She walked in the bedroom and tied the restraints on her wrists then but the blindfold on. He waked in " im gonna have so much fun" .

He tied her hands together using his left hand and his teeth, and got a piece of ice out of the glass with his mouth and started sucking her nipples.

He moved down and started going down her body she was screaming. " Are you alright" he asked, she shook her head yes. He put some wine in his mouth and kissed her " fuck" she said.

He tortured her for about thirty minutes bringing her to an orgasm then stopping before she had one. He took the blindfold off ,"please" she said. He untied her hands and he made her straddle him and put it inside of her.

She came immediately,he kept on putting it to her real hard she had tears in her eyes. It felt so good, he made her get off of him " lie on your stomach " he said. She was shaking, " you alright baby" he said she nodded her head .

He picked her up and put her on her knees. He put his fingers in her, she came again. He put it inside her ,"you have another one for me baby ", she couldn't take it anymore. He lost in inside of her and screamed her name, she had her third orgasm and passed out.

He laid on the side of her for about twenty minutes and rubbed her back. She opened her eyes, " the way you made me feel , how are you" she signed, "I hurt everywhere now but when I was fucking you there was nothing , that was intense" he signed. She grabbed the wine off the nightstand and drank the rest of it" very fifty shades of you ".

She changed the sheets, and went take a bath with him, they were sticky.


	54. Chapter 54

The longest seven weeks of his life had finally passed, he enjoyed his time with the kids and Bay, but enough was enough. He had about one week in the house, then he had to do something. He wanted to run but Bay freaked out, so he ran around the property. He went to the house and worked out in John's gym, he could only do his leg's.

His and Bay's sex life was out of control. They made love at least four times a week, he finally had his Bay back. They would even have a quickie while the kids were napping. She was so nervous about him going back to work, but she knew that he had to. He had convinced her to go back to school, her mom would watch the kids three days and they would go to a school the other two.

He was so tired from work, he got home took a shower and laid on the couch till supper was ready. Saturday he asked his mom to come get the kids early and for them to spend the night, he needed some alone time with Bay.

"I'm sorry i haven't been able to make love with you this week, work kicked my ass" he signed. She laughed, "I know baby, but you had better make it up to me today and tomorrow"

"How about we go out to eat tonight, then when we get home I can tie you up" he sighed, " now I have two hands"

"Well then I had better go and start getting ready, it will take me about an hour" she signed. She bent down to kiss him, he grabbed her and laid her on the couch, he was kissing her neck. She pushed him off, "you will have to wait until we get back, can't have none of this" she signed. She was undressed before she got out of the living room. He was so hard, "see you in an hour" she signed.

She walked into the bedroom and started looking for the lingere she had worn for the wedding. She finally found it in a box with her wedding dress. It was vacuum sealed, perfect.

He had already taken a shower so all he had to to was change. She walked out of the room about forty five minutes later, "you can go change" she signed and blew him a kiss.


	55. Chapter 55

Her goal for tonight was too keep his hands off of her, if he touched her he would probably know what would happen when they got home.

She wanted to go to the art gallery first, you could tell he did not want to go but he shook his head and went. He kept trying to hold her but she wasn't having none if it " wait till we get home please, I don't want you to have to sit because you have a hard cock" she signed.

"Really Bay, now I have to , go look around " he signed. She walked around for about thirty minutes "ready to go eat, are you ready" she signed, " the thing that im ready for, can't be done in a restaurant" he answered.

They got ot to the pizza place and ordered a pitcher of beer "sweetie would you come sit next to me" she signed, he got up from his side if the booth and moved to hers. She took his hand and put it in her knee and started moving it up. When he got up he felt the crochless panties, he closed his eyes.

"Wedding" he signed with one hand , she nodded her head. He put a finger inside of her "always ready ". He took his finger out and moved to his side of the table, the look on her face was too funny. "You wanted me to wait now you have to wait " he signed.

She went to the bathroom and walks out, Garrett is signing with a woman he looks upset. She walkes up to them and her hand immediately goes to her mouth , C J's twin is standing there he was older, but the resemblance is undeniable.

She sits down in the booth and lets them talk , it was not her place to say anything. They walk out side she asked the waitress for a box and the check.

He is outside leaning against the wall, she walkes up to him. " Lets go home ill drive" she signed. He looks at her and pulls her into a hug, tears were coming he just couldn't stop them.

They finally got home, she went to the room and changed. She goes in to the living room and looks at him, it was like he wasn't even in the room. She gets two beers and goes sit down next to him. He looks at her and kisses her "I know that I have alot to explain to you but please can I make love to you , I need to feel that love we have for each other " he signed.

She looked at him " you are sure baby, I love you so much, but I don't think that you are here with me" she signed. He kissed her and pulled her on to his lap, he took off her shirt, " trust me im here with the love of my life"

They made love it was the most unbelievable feeling , the times before were awesome but tonight it was just like the first time incredible.

" How old is he" she asked. He closed his eyes " seven she had to leave as soon as she found out, her parents made her, they did not like me very much" he signed. "Did you love her" she asked. " Yes" he signed.

She started crying finally it was all coming out, how could he have loved her like he said he did. She was gorgeous, blond hair green eyes, the perfect girl for him.

He hugged her, " listen to me, she's been in KC for two years, she knows my mom and how to find me, she did not want me to know " he signed, she looked at him . " I saw her and we started talking but she looked scared, he walked up and I knew" he signed. "I was in shock, and she knew that I realized he was mine, his name is Ethan Garrett Collins "

" I told her she had till tomorrow to tell him, and I want to meet him as his father" he was just looking at her " I need you to do this with me, I don't think it us possible for me to do this alone" he signed.


	56. Chapter 56

Garrett woke up the next morning, he slept very will considering. He looked at Bay poor thing she was all the way on her side of the bed curled up in a little ball, he decided to make breakfast.

When the coffee was brewed he went to the room to see if she was up and to bring her a cup. She was awake " good morning, I'm making you breakfast" he signed , he bent down to kiss her but he could tell something was up. "Baby please don't tell me your upset about last night, she was a part of my life that ended eight years ago", he made he sit on his lap " you are the rest of my life, I want you to come meet him with me" he signed.

She shook her head no, "I think you need to do this by your self, you need to bond with your son" she signed. " i think you should call your mom, she needs to know about him, maybe she will go to see him with you" she signed. " Well if she calls today and we meet and everything is good i would like to invite them to come over wedensday night" he signed.

"That sounds good, we have to tell the kids" she signed. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

She walked into the kitchen "how about some peanut butter pancakes " he signed, " im really not hungry ill just have coffee " she signed.

After he was done with breakfast he signed " im going for a run and then work out at your dads, I will see you in about two hours " he kissed her then left.

She waked into the room and grabbed her sketch pad, she sat in bed and drew his three kids. It took her a while , she looks at the time two and a half hours. Where in the world is he.

She walkes out side and he is sitting in the steps, signing with someone. She goes back into the house and runs her a bubble bath , relax was all she could think about .

She gets out of the tub and goes to there room, he is sitting on the bed" had fun working out " she signed.

" Did not go, she called when I was walking down the stairs" he signed. " Well " she asked. "She told him who I was last night when they got home, he is excited to meet me" he signed.

"That's wonderful im so happy for you" she signed. He could see that she wasn't telling the truth, "Bay you have nothing to worry about, I wish you would just relax " he signed.

She dropped the towel " make me" she said. He was up in seconds, he picked her up and threw her on the bed " baby I will make you scream" he signed.


	57. Chapter 57

He was kissing her it felt so good, his phone started lighting up. He looks at it nothing was going to take him away from his baby. Five minutes later it starts lighting up again, he pick's her up and slides it into her, he was kissing her neck. A few minutes later it starts again. She gets off of him and starts getting dressed, " get your phone, it must be important" she signed. She finished and was out the room before he could say anything.

He looks at his phone it was Jackie" hello:" he signed. "Ethan wants to meet you, we are going to the park would you like to come " she signed. "Well if you would have let me call you back instead of calling three times the answer would have been absolutely, but now I can't " he signed. She was surprised at his anger " I don't have a cell phone, I had to talk to you before I left the house " she signed.

He closed his eyes " how long will ya"ll be there " he asked, "a few hours " she signed. He was looking at her " I will try to make it, but don't tell him, I don't want him to be upset if I don't show up" he signed.

She was upset but she knew she had no right to be, he said he loved her and only her. She face timed Daphne and asked her to meet her at the Cracked Mug.

He texted everyone they knew and asked if they talked to Bay, finally he gets a text from Daphne that she wants to meet with her. He texted her back and said that he would go, please let them talk and he would text her if she did not want to talk to him.

He got to the coffee shop and she had a cup of coffee and was drawing. He sits across from her " I love you but I need for you to help me Bay, there is no way I can do this alone" he signed. She puts the sketch book down, " I know, im scared I can't handle losing you, I know that you keep saying that will never happen " she wiped the tears from her eyes " but you loved her and im just so scared" she signed.

"You have to believe me, baby you can imagine how much I love you" he signed, " but im so scared too, what will happen if he doesn't like me".

They sat there for a while looking at each other, " that was Jackie on the phone she is going to the park with him, he wants to meet me"he signed. " You should go meet him, he will love you, everyone loves you" she signed.

"Will you please come with me "he signed, " baby the first time you meet him you should do it alone, I will go ride with you and sit on a bench and draw" she signed.

He got up and pulled her with him ," you are my life Bay, are kids too, but we need to know Ethan" he signed. She looked at him, "lets go let you meet your son".

"You know tonight you will have to pay for earlier " he signed, " how about tonight I where my wedding lingere " she signed. He started laughing and signed " and I will tie you up "

They got to the park and she sat with her pad. He went looked for his son.

He found him in the swing set and walked up to him, they shook hands and sat and talked to him, they had so much to say, he told him about his brother and sister, and how his brother looked just like him. It was like they had known each other forever.

He talked with Jackie and asked if Ethan could come over to meet his kids on Wednesday, you could tell that she did not want it to happen, but she said that was fine.

"Would you like to meet my wife" he asked Ethan, they waked over to meet Bay.

They got there " hello Ethan im so happy to meet you " she signed " on Wednesday he will come over to meet his brother and sister " Garrett signed.

She looked at him and smiled " this is for you" she gave him the picture she had been drawing, " that's you with your dad, I thought you would like it" . Garrett had tears in his eyes, Ethan hugged her " thank you " he signed.


	58. Chapter 58

It was Wednesday , she was so nervous Jackie asked If she could come too, she wanted to be with her son. Of course Bay said that was fine, Katherine came over and helped her cook. Garrett had to go and pick them up after work, she did not have a car. Bay was scared that when she saw where they lived she would have expectations of a better life for her and Ethan. She had to realize that because of her health problems that was why they were staying there, they thought about moving so many times but with her starting school it made no since.

Garrett called and said that Ethan wanted to go swimming, so she got her kids in there swim suits and walked to the pool. They were playing on there swing set when they drove up, Ethan got out of the car and walked up to her, she had no idea why but he hugged her. " Bay this is Jackie" he signed, "very nice to meet you" Bay signed. She shook her hand but Bay felt the tension in her shake. Garrett was introducing the twins to Ethan. The kids got into the pool, "would you like something to drink" she signed to Jackie, "you have a beer" she signed back, " sure ill text Garrett and tell him to get us each one"

By the time they had dinner she had six beers, Garrett was thankful that he was driving them home. After Ethan got his back pack and went sit next to Bay. " They said this was the best drawing at school, I won a ribbon " he signed. It was a picture he drew of the park " that is awesome " Bay look's at Jackie " do you mind if I take him outside, I would like to show him something " she asked. You could see that Jackie was upset , " how about you take us home, and you can show both of us on our way out"

She picked up Angie and he picked up C J, they went outside. She walk's up to her garage and opened the door, he looks at her " this is my studio "

He looked at everything " you did all of this ", Angie walk's up to him " yup, she is going to college for that" she signed.

Garrett was looking at Jackie " Ethan im ready to go now" she signed. He walk's up to her " I had a good time " he signed to them. " We had fun too, we would like for you to come back" Bay signed.

Jackie grabbed Ethan's hand and was walking to the car. Garrett looked at Bay, "see you in twenty" he signed. The kids had their bath and were in bed watching a movie, she was washing the dishes when he got back.

"That was awful, she said that you were a spoiled brat, and does not want him around you" he signed. She kept washing the dishes " I told her that was so far from the truth, and we are a package deal " he signed.

She looked at him again "she had six beers and you couldn't even tell, I think she drink's a lot" she signed.

" I was thinking the exact same thing, we are going to the batting cages on Friday, I will find a way to ask him" he signed.

" I think she was jealous, he hugged you twice, I'm jealous " he signed. She started laughing " its art baby, did his mom draw? "She asked. "No i think his grandfather used to draw when he was younger, I saw some of it at there house along time ago" he signed.

" I don't think she cares much about it, he is just excited to have someone to talk to " she hugged him, " I don't want to over step but I think we should talk to a lawyer " she signed.

" We can't afford to get a lawyer, C J got out of the hospital we have so many bills, and then my the bills are just starting " he signed. She hugged him," just something to think about, I can wait to go to school, I can go next semester or next year " she signed.

He was shaking his head, " baby we can do this, I think he needs you to be his father " she signed.

He started crying, she walks around the island and hug's him. "I don't think i could love you any more than I do now, you are so compassionate and loving, i think Ethan knows that too" he signed.


	59. Chapter 59

It was Friday, Bay had made them an appointment with a lawyer, they said first thing's first they had to get a DNA test, they gave Garrett a swab so that he could do it tonight. Then they would fight for fifty/ fifty custody. He was worried about telling Jackie about their plan, she has such a hate for his wife he did not know what she would do.

They got home and he took a shower, the kids were spending the night at his mom's. Bay would probably stay in her studio all night. He was so nervous about getting Ethan for a few hours tonight, he had to find a way to ask him about her drinking, and get DNA.

Bay texted Garrett , "nervous" he responded " extremely" she laughed and walked into the room. She was wearing her black lingerie, "thought I would calm you down" she signed.

"Bay fuck I have to leave in thirty " he was taking his pants off, " you think it will take that long" she signed.

" Seconds " he says, he walk's up to her " lay down and put your hands behind your head" she signed.

" No" he said., " do what I said or you won't get none if this " she signed. He was so hard, he laid down and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

She climes on to his stomach and starts kissing him, she sits up . He looks at her she starts playing with her clit, his mouth was open. She took her finger and let him suck it.

She took her finger out of his mouth and put it inside if her, you could see the lust in his eyes. She added another finger she would put them inside of her, take them out and put them in his mouth, then in her again. She sat down on him with her fingers inside and was rocking back and fourth. She came, " oh baby " he said. She started kissing him again he put his hands on the side of her face " on top of your head" she signed.

She got off of him and put it in her mouth, " baby im gonna come oh baby fuck " he said.

" Fifteen minutes, are you calm now" she signed, " when I get back I will get revenge " he signed . She started laughing " have a good time and text me when you are coming back" he kissed her. And went take another shower.

He got to pick up Ethan, Jackie's boyfriend was there " hi im Garrett " he went to shake his hand " dont know what the fuck you said" he turned his back.

Ethan walks out of the room and hugged Garrett. " ready to go" he signed. He shook his head, " can I sleep at your house tonight" he asked. Garrett looked at Jackie " if you want, but I don't want him around that bitch" she signed. He shook his head " if you only knew her you wouldn't be saying that" he looks at his son " go pack your bag" .

They got into the car " let me see what you packed " he signed, he opened up the bag nothing but toys. " Why are there no clothes" he asked " didn't have anything washed " he signed.

Garrett drove away , he went to a parking lot " Ethan I will take you to get you some clothes, but I need you to tell me the truth" he signed. He shook his head " I know you don't know me that well but does this happen often" he asked. Ethan shook his head yes , he shook his head and she wanted to call Bay a bitch.

They got to target , "I have to text Bay, have no idea what size you where" he signed.

He bought him four bags of clothes and a toothbrush, they were on there way home, he hoped that Bay had made something for dinner.

When they got home she was in her studio, " hungry" she asked Ethan. He shook his head yes, they walked into the house, Katherine was waiting for them. They had hamburgers and French fries, Katherine talked with him . He looked so comfortable her dad came out " I heard you wanted to go to the batting cage, come outside and we will go" he signed

He took Ethan outside to the back of the property, Garrett was shocked and Bay started laughing, " he was a professional baseball player, he was always practicing " she signed.

"How could I have lived here for so long and never knew that was here" he signed. " No one ever uses it anymore i told my dad and he ran outside to see if it still worked "she signed.

"Where will he sleep, I guess in the kids room" he signed , " dad we will be right back " she said. They walked upstairs and into the junk room, witch was now his room. She had painted the walls all different color blue stripes. They had a twin bed with a nightstand and chest.

" We can't afford all of this baby" he signed. She laughed " do you know that my moms a hoarder, this was all Toby's stuff, it was in the attic.

"I started painting on Monday and put this in here today " she signed. There was an easel and a stool " my Christmas present when I was eight "

"Damn I love you so much, you are the most special person, I want full custody " he signed. " Wow baby we will have to talk to are lawyer, I doubt it will be easy, but if you want to we will try" she signed.

They went to the batting cages and watched, at nine they said he had to take a bath. He took a bath and came out "where do i sleep" he asked , Garrett looked a Bay she nodded her head, Garrett brought him to his room .

"This is your room, when ever you want to stay here" he signed he hugged him " I don't want to leave " Ethan signed. " Come see son" they walked into the living room and they told Bay what he said.

Bay talked with him for a few minutes and took his DNA, she told him that if he wanted to stay here not to tell his mom. They would try to get custody but since she did not like her he shouldn't say anything. .


	60. Chapter 60

Ethan looks at Bay and his dad , " I have something to tell ya'll" he signs. They look at him "I can hear I have a hard time when too many people are talking, and my mom made me sign because she is deaf, if I where hearing aid's it helps a lot" he said and signed.

Garrett closes his eye's his poor son, "where are your hearing aid's" he signed. "I had some when I was younger but I out grew them, sorry I did not tell ya'll before" Ethan signed. Bay could see that Garrett was furious, "you haven't meant your nana yet but she has the same thing as you, we will see about getting you some when you are on Garrett's insurance" she said. "I will go put a movie on for you in your room, you need to try to sleep so tomorrow we can paint" he hugged her and his dad and went to his room.

When she finally got into there room she looks at him "we need to talk" she signs, " hearing aid's are very expensive I would imagine that is why she could not get him more when he out grew them" she signed. " Why are you defending her, she called you a bitch, she had no clean clothes for her son" he signed

She let him calm down for a few minutes " Garrett she is a single mom who has no car, I think she is doing the best she can" she signed. " A single mom who chose to be single, if she would have told me about him it would have all been different" he signed.

She laid down " yes you are right, I have to get some sleep don't know what time he will wake up in the morning" she signed. She kept telling her self that he loved her, but he had just broken her heart.

The next morning she was up having coffee, she had not slept. She should have taken her pill but with Ethan in the house she wanted to be able to hear him if he woke up.

Ethan woke up and walked in to the kitchen " morning" he says, " hungry I have eggs, bacon and biscuits " she hugges him. When they were done having breakfast she brought him downstairs to her studio, she had gotten his easel already. They sat down " you can do what ever you want to do, draw or paint, just be comfortable doing what ever you want to do" she said.

Garrett comes down to the studio, " hello son slept well" he asked, Ethan shook his head. He was concentrating , he looked at the picture he was drawing. It was Bay, she was so beautiful even with that messy bun on top of her head.

"Good morning, I love you so much" he signed. She barley even looked at him, she was painting, dark colors black and red, they even had some purple in it to. He knew that she wasn't happy, he would have to find out why after he brought Ethan home.

"My mom's coming over in a little while, so I will go for a run now" he signed. They both shook there heads, man his son was so into drawing.

An hour later he comes home and there is no one in the studio, he goes up the stairs and see's Bay having more coffee. " I expected ya'll to still be in the studio, where's Ethan" he asked.  
"He spilled paint on his shirt, so it is soaking, he is watching a movie in his room" she signed. He looked confused " it was his new shirt he thought we would be mad, I made him take it off down stairs" she went up to him and made him sit " he had a bruise on his shoulder, I asked him if he got that at the batting cage, he did not answer me" she signed.

"He is a boy probably at school, that's fine with me" he signed. She closed her eyes, " his mom's boyfriend gave it to him, he asked him to clean his room and he did not do it" she signed." He showed me his leg's, he hit him with a belt"

He closed his eyes, he wanted to make him pay for doing that to his son. " Garrett, I don't think it would do any good for you to go there and make a scene, I think we should wait till we get the DNA test back and file for sole custody" she signed. " I took pictures so that we could have that, when we go back to the lawyer"

He put is hand out, she gave him her phone and he looked at the pictures. "When did he do this" he asked. " yesterday , before he left to come here" she signed ."That's why he wanted to come, he asked out of the blue, he doesn't sign, an ass "

"Well just please don't do anything , I was thinking about getting him a cell, so he can call and text us if he is ever in trouble " she signed.

"You are so caring and beautiful i love you so much" he signed.

The lights started flashing " your mom's here go outside and talk to her before she meets Ethan " she signed.


	61. Chapter 61

Bay opens the door, C J looks upset "why would you let him come sleep when we were gone" he signs. "Hello I missed ya'll, he asked to come sleep when ya'll were at nana's, and I believe it was fun right" she signed. " Of course mom" Angie signed. She brought them to his room, Garrett had already pulled his mom outside.

They came back in about 20 minutes later, " I want to meet my knew grandson" his mom signed.

She talked with Ethan for about thirty minutes, when they were done she asked him a question "would you mind if I bring you home, we can talk in the car" he nodded his head. He walked back into the room. Bay was dressed she was going get him a cell.

When Bay got home his mom was cooking spaghetti. "Thank you " Bay said, his mom hugged her, " I don't think that you realize how much he loves you, you calm him, if you weren't here to tell him about Ethan he would be in jail".

She had tears in her eyes "Garrett loves completely, he loved her, how do I know i'm not second, he said everything would have been different if he knew" Bay said.

" Let me tell you something, Jackie was his high school girlfriend, do you feel the same way about your old boyfriend, as you do about my son" she said, Bay was shaking her head, " you have to talk to him you will not know how he feels unless you tell him how you feel"

Jackie called and wanted her son, Garrett told her that his mom had cooked lunch and she would bring him back afterwards.

Bay went into the room and packed some of his clothes, she really did not want to make her mad bud nana said she would talk with her.

When they left Bay put the kids down for a nap, and was going outside to paint. Garrett was standing in front of the door, " you did not get much sleep last night" he signed. She looked at him "none at all" she signed, he made her sit down, "please tell me what's wrong"

"Last night before we went to bed you said something, and I need to know the truth" she signed.

He looked confused "you said that it would have all been different if you had known, I can't help but think she was your first love, we would not even have been together"

"Sweetie I meant two years ago when she came back into town, what we have no one can touch, I didn't feel about her the way I feel about you" he kissed her " you make me so happy baby, please know that"he signed.

It was Monday morning her mom was watching the kids so she could bring the DNA to the lawyers office. His mom called her and asked if she could come by after she said of course.

When she got there nana looked nervous," what's going on" Bay asked. " I needed to talk to you alone, Garrett does not need to hear about this yet" nana said.

Bay sat down " me and Jackie were talking and her boyfriend walked in, she told him who i was" she said. " He said he wished they had killed him"

"When I left I looked for his car, an older model green car, the front of the car was fixed, they hit my son"

"Nana we don't know that, it was probably another accident " Bay said. Nana shook her head " I asked a neighbor, the car was wrecked about three months ago" Bay was shaking her head" she said that the windshield was the worse part"

"Her husband did the work on the car, I gave her my number she will call to tell me when he brought it in" I figured that we could figure out what to do from there" nana said


	62. Chapter 62

Bay sat and listened to the rest of the story, the car was fixed but the hood was white like it had been replaced. Finally she called there lawyer to see what he thought they should do, he said to wait for the DNA test to come back on Friday and he would tell them then. Now the question was how to keep from telling her husband.

Garrett called her and said that they had asked him to work late all week, she was so happy the more he worked the less time she had to lie to him.

It was Thursday morning, the week had gone well she would have supper waiting for him then take her pill. She was sleeping when he got to bed. He did not have to go to work till noon, he was kissing Bay's neck, "baby the kid's are up and you know they always come in here" , she signed. " How about this weekend we go to the B&B and we can love on each other all weekend" he signed.

"What if Ethan wants to come this weekend, we can't be two hours away" she signed. "But I want you " he signed. Her phone started ringing, she answered it , there lawyer said the results were in, she hung up. " Do you want to go before you go to work, I can bring the kid's next door" she signed. "How about you bring them now and I will be in the shower waiting for you, then we can go" he signed. She started laughing " see you in twenty"

They got to the lawyers office, he said that Ethan was his witch he knew already. They talked about her boyfriend hitting him and he wanted full custody. The lawyer said he would work on that, just give him a little time. When they were leaving he told Bay to call him when Garrett wasn't around.

They had gone in separate cars, Bay waited for him to leave then went back inside. He told her to call the police, he had gone to the place where the car was fixed. It was brought in two days after he was hit they still had the pieces of the car from before.

She called nana , support was what she need . They got to the police station and nana told the police what she heard and Bay told them what there lawyer said. The officer was upset that it had been since Sunday that they knew about this but they said they needed proof that was his son. They refused for him to go into a foster home.

Nana asked them if they could call her before they went to Jackie's house, Ethan didn't need to be there when that happened.

She asked Bay to go shopping with her , she would buy all of Ethan's clothes. Bay was upset but thankful.

She got home with the bags and went to her mom's house, the kids were napping. She told her everything that had happened since Monday, she needed to tell Garrett but did not know when. Katherine said she would keep the kid's tonight, and she should tell him it was never good to keep secrets.

Bay cooked tacos and drank two beers waiting for him to get home, he walk's in and kisses her. He goes take a shower, she is so nervous.

He comes out and sits at the bar "where are the kid's" he asked, " my mom's we need to talk about something important" she signed. She hand's him a beer, "so I have you all to my self tonight" he signed. " Garrett this is very important" she had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't interrupt, nana went bring Ethan back on Sunday and she heard her boyfriend said that he wished they had killed you" he took a sip of beer " so I called the lawyer on Monday when I found out and he said we should wait till we got the DNA test back, to call the police".

"Really Bay I don't think they had anything to do with it" he signed. She put her head down, "he drives a green car with the hood replaced, the lawyer went were he had it repaired, it was brought in two day's after you were hit"

He gets up and goes to the room and puts on jeans and shoe's, he walk's out " where are my key's" he signed, "you are not having them, you need to let the police do there job, before they do anything they will call me and your mom" she was so scared the look on Garrett face " we will not let Ethan be there if they are arrested".


	63. Chapter 63

"You will tell me where my fucking key's are now" he said. He had her by the arms, "you will not lie to me again". He started looking through all of the drawers in the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom, " where are they" he said walking out of the room.

He walks into the kitchen and his heart falls, she is curled up with her hand's on top of her head. They had fought before but he had never put his hands on her, she looked so scared.

"Baby I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, please look at me" he said . She looks up "I was only trying to protect you, I know how mad you get, you hurt me" she signed.

He went to pick her up she was trembling, He started crying he had hurt his baby.

He carried her to the couch, " baby please say you forgive me, I was furious, I've never done that before " he signed. She was still shaking, " please say something ".

" We didn't want him to go into a foster home,so we had to get the DNA test back, and I did not want you to go there " she signed. " I knew you would be mad and want to go see them".

"Thank you for taking care of my son, I understand why ya'll did it, and didn't tell me I doubt I could have kept myself from going there".

"Are you hungry" she signed. He looked at her, "baby please say you forgive me, I will never do that again"

"I will go sleep at my mom's, I need to think" she signed. He looked like the most lost person in the world." I love you" she stood up and took her shirt off, they had finger shaped bruises on her arms " you did something tonight that scared me, baby , I just need to think".

"Please don't leave, I will sleep out here, but I don't think I can handle that" he looked at her " I will go to counseling I will do anything just please don't leave" he signed.

" Let me tell you something, after what happened with Tank I said I would never be with someone who was abusive", she wiped the tears " I know you were mad but you had no right to do that to me, I love you so much but I was afraid for my life" she signed.

"You never have to be afraid, I promise that I will never touch you again, you are the most important person in the world please don't leave"

"I will go to my studio and paint, I will come back here when I'm done, thank you for understanding" she signed. She went to her room and put a long sleeve shirt on, the last thing she needed was for her family to see what he did.

She ate then walked out, he just cried, what would happen if she could not forgive him.


	64. Chapter 64

It was two before she went back into the house, he was sleeping on the sofa. She sat down next to him and woke him up, "come to bed with me please" she signed. He got up and followed her to the bedroom, "I love you and you are forgiven but if it ever happens again we are done" she signed.

He was so happy " it will never happen again I can promise you that, I just lost it tonight, please believe me" he signed. She laid down he was behind her, " I can't say how scared I was baby, I love you so much" he said.

The next morning she was still sleeping and he had to go to work, he shook her " baby wake up please" he said. She opened her eyes " I have to go to work, I need my keys" he signed. "There at my mom's, ill go get them for you" she went to get up he pulled her back down.

"Will you please kiss me, I need to know that we are ok" he signed. She crawled and straddled him, she started kissing his neck, then his ear. She got up and started walking out of the room, she turned an looked at him " tonight I will fuck you, just think about that all day" she signed.

He worked twelve hours today, how could he work with a hard on all day, he goes into the living room and she walk's back in, "thank you very much I will probably be hard all day" he signed. She laughed handed him his keys " my dad's outside you may want to wait before going"

"Thanks that worked " he kissed her and left. It was five thirty, she crawled back into bed.

At eight she walked into the kitchen and brewed her coffee, she called her mom the kids were watching TV she would bring them back afterwards.

She went take a shower when she took off her shirt she started crying, the bruises had darkened over night you could even see where his hands had been. He was going to freak out tonight.

At one the police called they were going to pick them up, she talked with nana and she would pick him up when he got off the bus.

She face timed Garrett " its about to happen,nana will go pick him and bring him here. The lawyer filed the paperwork for temporary custody. " He looked so lost, " baby he will be here when you get back, and I will cook " . He raised his eyebrows. " your mom will help me make lasagna" she signed. "I love you so much "

" I will see ya'll at about six thirty, Bay thank you for everything" he signed.

After school nana brought him to the grocery store then to see Bay, she was going to ask if all if her grandkids could go sleep tonight.

She got to Bay's and they talked about last night she showed her the bruises "You have to know he has never done anything like that before you have to think about the stress he has been under,he loves you so much " nana said. "What you don't realize is he just found out he has another son who in three months will be eight years old, he was abused where he was living, and is closer to you than him"

Bay rolled her eyes, " he hasn't had anyone to appreciate his art, im sure once he moves in he wont like me much "

When he got home the lasagna was done" how much did she help mom " he had his arms wrapped around Bay. "Well she did everything , I sat and watched very proud of her" nana signed.

He spun her around he saw the look on her face, he was touching the top of her arms. "Mom we will be right back".

They walked into the room " take your shirt off" he signed. "Baby you will see it tonight, I think you need to talk to your son"

He looked at her "it's worse " he signed. She reached up and kissed him with her hands on his cheeks. She walked out of the room.

The kids were having dinner, when Garrett walked back . " I want all of my grandkids to come sleep " nana signed. " Mom I am the father to all of them" she started laughing " I want to take them to the zoo tomorrow your sister wants to come"

Bay and Garrett took Ethan in to his room and told him that he would be living there now, he would still go to his school until custody was settled, he hugged Bay and his dad.


	65. Chapter 65

They left, "would you like to have a shower with me" he signed. " No ill do the dishes and I will see you in the bedroom, naked ". She went to the bedroom and lit candles, she took the ties out and laid them on the bed.

She put on her robe, nothing else. The shower turned off, she would have to show him her arms, she knew he would lose it.

He walked into the bedroom and saw the candles and the ties, he just needed her now. She walkes into the bedroom and gets the ties off the bed. "Make up sex" she signed. She tied his wrists the the headboard, " let me see " he said, she looked at him " I love you baby and I forgive you" she signed.

She took her robe off tears were falling, "baby i love you im so sorry", he said. She kissed his tears and his mouth, than his neck and ear. She started kissing down his body, he lifted his head and looked at her, she was so sexy.

She put it in her mouth he took in a deep breath, " baby im gonna come " he said. She stopped and looked at him " not yet" she signed. She left the room , he want going to make it , he needed to be inside of her.

She comes back into the room with a glass if ice and a beer," baby untie me please " he said. She started laughing " now because you asked you have to be punished " she got the wrap for his eyes " you are gonna have to feel what im doing"

She blindfolded him and started kissing his neck with a piece of ice in her mouth. " fuck Bay when you untie me guaranteed I will make you passout again" he said " she lifted it off of his eyes" who says i will untie you"

She left it up and started kissing him she got a mouthful of beer and leaned over him and put her mouth to his .

She put it back on him, she got another piece of ice and started sucking it again. He put his head back on the pillow " that feels so good" he said.

She could tell he was about to loose it, she took the blindfold off of him. She grabbed another piece and started stroking it with the ice in her hand. She got on top of him and started rubbing it near her opening. He was straining, he had to hold her.

She unties his hands , "you have no idea what you do to me" he signed. He takes her off of him and puts her laying on her back. He puts ice in his mouth and starts licking her, she was trying to getaway but he was stronger. She came over and over again.

He got on top of her, "you want me baby" he said. " Please make me forget about everything " she signed.

They made love for about an hour, the love she felt was incredible. The fell asleep in each others arms.

Bay woke up first , she was so in love, she got up and put pj' s on the last thing she needed was for him to see it again.

At five he woke up, she got dressed he knew why. He pulled her to him and started kissing her neck,"I thought you had enough last night" she signed." Never is that going to happen ".

She got up and went to the bathroom she had to brush her teeth, he walks in behind her and takes her shorts off and starts playing with clit. She bends down to rinse her mouth, he puts one of her legs on the counter. She looked at him in the mirror he puts a finger inside of her.

She was about to come " not yet" he said. He turned her around and started kissing her, she had her hands on his face. He took her shirt off and put her hands above her head.

They were so into it , " fuck Bay I love you so much" he said she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her. She screamed, she came when he feit her he let it go.

He sunk down to the ground and she was sitting on the counter they were both trying to catch there breath.

She got her shirt to put it back on he took it out of her hands " please let me see how bad I hurt you" she sat on his lap and turned so he could see, the candle light had made them look better than what they really were.

He closed his eyes and shook his head " I have nothing to say, I have apologized but it can not even be enough" he signed. " Baby you have my heart, I knew you would be furious, that's why I took your keys, I forgive you I thought I showed you last night."

" I don't think I will ever get over what I did to you, I love you, and last night was fucking awesome " he laughed.

" I could have you do that to me every morning , I seriously doubt we would fight again".

He carried her to bed, " when we have money saved I would like to go on a trip all five of us, you have to know that I could not have made it with out you".


	66. Chapter 66

Over two years had passed, he was so happy everyone was doing better that he could have expected. He got a promotion at work and the medical bills had been paid for six months now, they had bought them a house. It was just outside of mission hills and had water damage, so they got a very good deal on it.

Garrett's dad was a builder so the repairs cost them next to nothing, the kid's did not like the house at all, they liked living where they had a pool and tennis courts, Ethan had taken lessons and was on the tennis team at school.

He would spend three day's there, that's all Bay would allow, but when the house was ready all she had to do was paint. The kids had went there to see there room's and they picked out colors, Angie was just like Bay and wanted a red wall. The boys did not care what color there room was, they had thought about making them share a room so Bay and Ethan could have a room to paint and draw, but they figured that with him being almost four years older he deserved privacy.

Garrett came buy on the first two days of painting on his lunch break and Bay told him not to go again. He was critiquing the painting, and she told him if he ever wanted to have sex again not to show up until they had to move there furniture in.

On Saturday Garrett was going to take Ethan to see his mom. Once a month he would take him to the prison to see her, she had gotten five years for the attempted murder of him. She wasn't driving the car and she was afraid for her life if she said anything. She would not have gotten that much time but the drugs they found in her house made it worse. Garrett told her he would fight for custody, but she gave up, he deserved to be in a stable home.

Her boyfriend had fled, and they had bulletins out for him but they figured he had been gone for this long he wasn't coming back.

Saturday they waited for Garrett and Ethan to leave, by the time they were out of the house it was six thirty, she goes down stairs " lets go" she told her dad. They were going to help her move into there house while they were gone, she knew how Garrett was and she figured she could do it in better time with out him.

By twelve the guest house was empty, she had a few tears but there house was only fifteen minutes away, and she could not wait to decorate the knew house. Regina had the same taste as her so they talked about it for a few minutes and her and Daphne went to do the kids rooms, her and her mom did there room. They were thankful to have Garrett's family her family and Travis to move in the furniture and put the beds together, his mom got there with the twins and they loved there rooms.

By six they were done, everyone left his mom took the kids to her house, she texted Garrett and told him to drop Ethan off there, Bay was busy working in the house.

Garrett face timed her " hey are you on your way back" she asked, " just dropped Ethan off at mom's, are you still at the house ". " yes" she was waiting for the question, " if I keep my mouth shut can I go".

" Of course, I need your opinion about something" she signed. " see you in twenty ".

She went run a bath and put candles around the tub, she walked through the house and kept on lighting, once she was sure it looked perfect she went to the back.

She watched out of the bedroom window and sees his car pulling up, she got into the bath tub and waited. He walks into the house, " what the fuck " he says. She hears him going into every room, when he walks into there's he sees the candle lithe under the bathroom door. He opens the door , " please say you like it". He was getting undressed, when he was naked he climbs in the tub, " please say that you want me because right now I have to be inside of you ".

She started laughing," I did a lot of work today i'm tired" , he closed his eyes, " but if you do all of the work".

" No baby if your tired " he signed , " I don't think I can sleep tonight if we don't bless every room in our house".


	67. Chapter 67

Two months had passed, the kid's loved there knew house, but CJ had a problem. She had painted there names in there room, and she had Collin written but he wanted CJ. She promised him that she would do it, Garrett was kind of upset but since CJ's sugary he got everything he wanted.

School was out in three days and the kids wanted to go on vacation, they really did not have any money for that. Her mom and dad said they would take them to the Ozarks for a week, Bay really did not like the idea of her kids being gone for that long, but she could paint CJ's room and just relax.

Ethan and her parents had gotten along so well, he loved baseball so John was happy and he would help Katherine with the flowers in her garden. All of the kids called them grandmother and grandfather, they were thrilled that he liked painting too, he was as important to them as Bay's kids were.

They were leaving Saturday morning at seven, her mom wanted them to go sleep but she wanted them to stay there, it was bad enough they were going for so long. Garrett had to work twelve hours, she would wake them up early to make sure they got to see him.

When they left she was crying, she did not know if she could take them being gone for so long. She went back to bed, at ten she wakes up and brews her some coffee, she called her mom to see how they are doing.

When she got off the phone she went outside to check the mail, she walked back into the house and felt like something is wrong, but it was probably just how much she missed the kids. She walked into the kitchen, " hello bitch" he said.

Her heart dropped, " I have no clue who you are, get out of my house" she said. " You should know me I tried to kill your husband, but I figured I would just fuck his wife". She had taken self defense classes a few years ago, she looked down and saw her phone on the bar, she dialed 911.

She took off running to the front door, he was too fast he grabbed her and turned her around, " are you going to a good bitch for me" he said. He tried to kiss her but she bit his lip, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the ground, he got on top of her and pulled her pants down.

She screamed, he put his hands around her throat, when he was done she had passed out. He saw the pictures of Ethan , he broke them all, scissors were on the sofa table he took them and cut her hair. He heard the sirens, looked around and saw the phone on the counter with 911 called on it, he kicked her and ran out of the back door.

The police got there and the front door was locked they went around the house and saw the back door was open. They walked in with there guns drawn, they saw her lying on the living room floor and called for an ambulance.

They made sure she was breathing, they covered her and waited for the paramedics. An officer saw her phone, he was glad she was able to call but he needed to find out who her next of kin was.

He called the last number, " Bay we are about thirty minutes from where we were before, we will call you when we get there" Katherine said. " This is the police, she was attacked and we are taking her to the hospital now", " which one". He told her and she hung up.

She told John to pull over, they got out of the car and she told him what happened. He texted Garrett and told him to face time him when he could it was important.

" Hey John what's up" he asked, " son Bay was attacked, we have no clue what happened but she has been taken to the hospital". He started crying "we are on our way back". He thought for a few seconds " I will call you back, please take the kids, I have to know how bad it is".

He left work and drove to the hospital, he was very close and he got there the same time as the ambulance. His truck was barley in park he was running , he got there and held her hand "Bay everything will be fine baby, please be alright", he said.


	68. Chapter 68

Two hours they were waiting, Garrett filled out paperwork, then just sat and watched the clock. The Dr came out and pulled Regina and Garrett into the conference room, " how is she " Garrett asked.

He told them she was raped and strangled , she passed out so he probably thought she was dead. They were thankful that she called 911, that probably saved her life. She couldn't talk but she had a police officer in their now, he asked Regina if she could translate.

They walked out " please tell her I love her, please " he signed. Regina hugged him and she followed the Dr, she walked into the room. She hugged Bay, "your husband said he loves you he wants to come see you".

Bay sat up, " im ruined, how can anyone love me". Regina saw her hair, " no one cares about what you look like , you need to see him".

They talked to the police officer and Regina translated everything, she could not believe that it was him that had done something that horrible to her. She asked her if she could fix her hair, and she needed clothes.

She did not want to see Garrett, so Regina went out and told them what she told the police, and asked Garrett if he could go to there house and pack their bags. The police went with him, they would spend the next three days at her parents, then they could go back home.

Daphne went to sit with Bay and everyone left to go and make her as comfortable as possible.

When she got there with her clothes they left, she got to her parents house and took a shower, she had not cried, she couldn't do anything. She got out of the shower and looked at her self in the mirror, the bruises were going to get worse, her neck was the worst part.

She got a chair from her bedroom and sat in front of the mirror, Regina went in and brushed her hair, she cut six inches off and layers. She dried her hair, " Bay your hair looks beautiful ".

"Garrett liked it long, I will be a disappointment to him", she signed. " You need to see him, he went to the house and packed ya'll some bag's, he knows everything that happened and he needs to be there for you ".

"You know before I would never admit I was raped, now I can't say that anymore, I was raped twice ". Regina was crying, " you will get through this, but you need to see him Bay, he needs to help you"

"We are all going to leave, you need to talk with him" she said. " Do you have makeup, I have to try and cover this ", she pointed to her neck.

Regina went down stairs, everyone was in the kitchen, " she has not cried, I told her we were leaving for ya'll to talk, I cut her hair and she wanted makeup for her neck". She hugged Garrett, " your mom will bring something for dinner, please make her see that she is still beautiful, she thinks she's not good enough ".

Garrett walked up the stairs and knocked on her door, she opened it," Im so sorry baby, this is all my fault ". She looked at him " I left the door opened when I went check the mail, so you can not take the blame".

"The Dr gave me something to help me sleep and I will take a nap, please leave I will come down when I wake up ". He looked at her and shook his head " I will not leave you there is no way that is happening, I love you so much baby, I will take care of you".

She laid down in the bed and he was beside her " can you not lay with me, I can't handle that right now, go down stairs please".

"Let me say something before I go , you are the love of my life so beautiful, we will get through this". Daphne was still there she was baking, " how was she ". He went to the fridge and got a beer, " she thinks its all her fault", she hug's him. " It just happened today, she is having alot of emotions right now, it will take some time but she will need you"

He was on his third one when there was a knock on the door. "Emmett you need to leave now, she is taking a nap, she doesn't want to see me and im sure you are the last person she needs".

"Please Garrett, I really believe that I am the only one who can get through to her, Daphne face timed me to let me know what happened". He wiped the tears from his eyes, " you know how different it would have been if I had not turned my back on her the first time, I regret that so much but if I tell her it was not her fault she may see that none of it was".


	69. Chapter 69

Emmett walks into her room, she was sitting on the bed looking so lost. "Bay I am so sorry, can we talk for a few minutes", he signed. She nodded her head, " please listen to what I have to say, what happened between us was my fault entirely, you had no responsibility for it at all".

She was shaking her head, " listen to me I was not man enough to see that you were hurting, I should have been there for you but I took the cowards way out".

"You had no control over it at all, he took advantage of you, and I should have been there for you". She rolled her eyes at him, " I don't care about that, it has nothing to do with what happened today".

" I don't think that you can let Garrett help you because all of those feelings are coming back, you did not deserve anything that happened to you all those years ago or today, please know that you have to let him be there for you".

She had a tear rolling down her cheek, " I have to get HIV tested again, I wont know for almost four months weather I have it or not, you cant even know how hard it was for me the first time but Tank got tested so I found out in a month". He went and sat on the bed next to her, " I had no idea that you went through that, you are going to be all right but you have to know that he loves you no matter what".

She wiped her tears, " what do you think" she touched her hair. He smiled "you have no idea how good it looks, I have a question".

She shrugged her shoulders, " you have make up on your neck", she shrugged her shoulders again, " how can you expect him to be there for you if he doesn't know how bad it is".

" You don't know his temper, I can't tell him about any of this, he would leave to go find him" she signed. He looked at her, " I will talk to him, you need to be honest with him so that he can help you".

He kissed her on the forehead and left, when he got down stairs he sat on the bottom step and cried. Garrett went sit beside him, " she is worried about your temper, that you will go find him",

Garrett shook his head " I know that she needs me more than anything right now, did you get through to her".

Emmett got up and walked into the kitchen and got him a glass of water, " I helped but I have to tell you something" he signed. " If he is not found fast it will be a while for her to get better, she had to get tested to make sure she doesn't have HIV".

He closed his eyes, " she got tested the first time but Tank went with her so it was only a month,it will take almost four months with out him".

He got his fifth beer out of the fridge, "want one" he asks Emmett. He shook his head gave him a hug and left.

His mom got there a few minutes later she hugged him, " she is like my daughter anything she needs please tell her to call me". He started crying " I have spent three minutes since it happened, she can't be around me at all mom, I just want to hold her".

"Just wait I know her too well she will need you and you don't have to say anything, just be there for her".

When she left he put everything on a tray and brought it to her room, he didn't see her in her room, he put the tray on the bed and turned to walk out, she was coming out of the bathroom. " Emmett said that you cant help me if you don't know how bad it is ".

She turned on all of the lights, he had tears in his eyes, she had on a robe and took it off. He sat on the bed, her thighs were bruised and her hip had one too. " They think he kicked me", she was crying, she walked up to him so he could see her neck, " these will keep getting darker, he said that you love me and will get me through this".

He took her robe off of the ground and helped her put it on " thank you so much baby, what ever you need i will make sure that what I will be here for you"

He took her hand and kissed it," I love you ", he went to kiss her on the lips,she pulled away she was crying, " don't please im not clean".

He started crying, "I love you so much, baby you will be fine". He grabbed her face and kissed her.

He put her on his lap and held her till she cried her self to asleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Two months had passed, she got her first HIV results and it said that she did not have it, she was so thankful but she knew she would have to go back in a month to do it again.

She was very careful when she went back home, she would not go where it had happened, Garrett moved the furniture in the living room so that she would not have to walk there but she would not even sit on the loveseat.

The kids were no longer allowed to play outside, they would bring them to her parents. Angie asked him why one day when Bay was taking a nap, " your mom had something really bad happen to her while ya'll were on vacation, but we will let ya'll know when it will be alright".

He talked about moving but she really did not want to, this was there house and no one could make them leave. They were worried about Ethan, they told him that Ray had gone visit his step mom and that they had to make sure that he was not going to try to hurt him.

Garrett moved a mattress on the side of the bed and slept there, sometimes she woulshswake up crying, and she would put her hand out to hold his. He was very careful with everything he did, he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

She would not kiss him, they saw a counselor twice a week, she would cry the whole time . The counselor would ask to see just Bay for about fifteen minutes before they left.

When they got home Bay would go home and sleep, and the next day she would be fine. Garrett would cook there dinner every night and she would treat the kid's like nothing had happened.

Three months had passed, Garrett was taking her for her test, she was so scared. Her life would never be the same, but if it was positive she would ask him for a divorce. It had been ninety three days since she was violated, ninety five days since she had made love to her husband, if she was negative she would try but she did not know what would happen.

The kids started school again, it had been two weeks since her test, she figured the worst. No one but her was home during the day, so she would sleep and wake up about thirty minutes before the kids came in, they would have a snack and would talk about there day.

One hundred eleven days , the worst time of her life she had not painted or drawn, but she would act like everything was ok infront of the kids.

Her phone started ringing she looked at it and sat up, " hello".

" May I speak to Bay DeMarco " she took a deep breath, " speaking ".

" Im calling from the Dr's office can you come in today we need to speak with you" her heart fell.

" Im sorry but I don't drive, can you please tell me that I have it" she said.

"Oh no Mrs DeMarco I should have read your chart further, the test came out negative, you do not have HIV".

"Can you repeat that please " she was so happy, he had just messed up a little of her life, now she could finally start rebuilding ".

Nana came get the kids bags, her and Bay hugged for a while, "you know that nothing needs to happen, he loves you so much, he would wait years Bay". They hugged " I will just see what I was comfortable with, I doubt that It could ever happen.".

When she left Bay started making spaghetti, Nana's recipe took a while but it was Garrett's favorite.

She moved the furniture, she had to try to get over it , the furniture was back where it was before. Her counselor talked to her about being stronger then him, and letting happiness rule her choices instead of fear.

She took a shower and was waiting for him to get home, she saw her sketch book, she flipped through it. She put on her headphones and got her pencils, just try she thought.

She looked at the time it was nine, she got out if her room she was panicked where was Garrett. When she got into the living room he was sitting on the couch. " I was worried baby why didn't you say you were home" . He stood up " you were drawing, I know how long its been , I didn't want to disturb you".

She walked up to him and hugged him, she kissed him, he looked at her. " Negative got the results today, I want my life to be about the happiness we had, not about what he did to me".

"When I got here I saw the furniture was moved and smelled the spaghetti so I called my mom, she told me baby I knew you would have told me but you looked like your old self again ".

She smiled at him, "can you please kiss me, I just want to forget about it tonight, I want to try to make love to my husband ".

" Bay we can just kiss, you have no clue how much I have missed your lips, that's all I need". They kissed , she moaned it had been to long, there lips hadn't left each others in thirty minutes, her stomach growled.

He pulled away," let's eat, then we will kiss all night ".

When they were done they washed the dishes. When they were done, " would you like to go to bed". He went the bedroom and got him some Pj's " going take a shower".

When he gets out of the shower he walks into the bedroom, she was was already in bed. He get in and she starts kissing his neck, but he had not touched her yet. She takes his hands and puts them around her waste, and she rubs her hand on the hardness in his Pj's.

She takes off her T-shirt, he closes his eyes " I just want to make sure you are ok with this baby we don't have to do anything",he signed.

She climbed on to his lap, she was completely naked. He looks her and starts kissing her, he picks her up to lay on the bed and stops the kiss. He gets out of the bed and looks at her, he goes into the bathroom and gets the scale, " four months ago you weighed one hundred fifteen pounds and you wanted to start working out with me and I said you were perfect not to Change a thing".

She was looking at him " I didn't baby ", she tries to kiss him but he backed away, " get on the scale ".


	71. Chapter 71

She looked at him, " baby I just want to try to make love to you, why do you want me to do that". He had tears in his eyes," you have no clue how much I want you, but I feel like it is not you, please get on the scale ".

They both walked to the scale and she got on, he walked to the lamp and turned it on, you could see her ribs. Ninety three pounds, she saw it and her hands went over her mouth, " im sorry I didn't know".

He picked her up and went to the bed, they cried together until she fell asleep. He was so upset with himself, she was so depressed and he hadn't even seen it, he wanted her so bad but they were finally sleeping together.

The next morning she woke up first, she got out of bed, she was so surprised nothing happened between them. She put her robe in and went make them breakfast, when she had it all cooked she fixed a tray and went to the bedroom. He was still sleeping, she put the tray on the floor and got into bed.

She started kissing his neck, he opens his eyes , " I believe that you are trying to kill me" he signed. " I made breakfast, I need to put some meat on these bones". He hugged her " how could I not have noticed, you were slipping away from me ".

She had tears in her eyes," I never looked at my self, the counselor said that I needed to, but I was filthy ".

He touched her face, " I hope that you don't feel that way anymore,you are so beautiful, I need for you to see that I love you ".

She got the tray, and they ate, he wanted her to eat more but she had not had breakfast in three and a half months.

When they were done " do you have to go to work today " she asked, " I have today off, but I work twelve hours for the next four".

"So how about you make love to me", he looked at her ," there is nothing I would like more than that".

They laid in the bed facing each other, " are you sure baby, I will do whatever you want ".

" I want you to kiss me from head to toe ", he looked at her. " I would like nothing more than to see you cumming over and over again", he signed.

He started kissing her neck, where every bruise was, he moved down to her breasts, she was running her fingers through his hair. He kissed down one leg then up the other one, he spent time where the bruises were, then moved to her center.

She had tear in her eyes, " please" she signed, he kissed it and she came, he kept on licking her and she screamed.

He went lay on the side of her, she was crying so much, " baby please say that you are alright ", he said. " I missed you so much, I needed you so bad baby, thank you". He hugged her " I love you so much ".

She started rubbing him he looked at her, "baby I don't have much will power, you want me", she laughed " please" she said.

He got on top of her "look at me Bay, just remember i love you". He put it inside of her, a tear came out of her eye, " you are my life, baby". She wrapped her leg's around him, he felt her start to tighten, he kissed her and sat up, " look at me" he said. He had his hands on her hips pulling her in to him, " baby please I can't I am gonna cum" she said. He kept on pulling her , they both came together.

They laid in bed looking at each other, "how do you feel", she sat up and got on top of him, " I want more so much more".

Three hours later they were in the kitchen fixing some spaghetti for lunch. " I don't think I will be able to have sex for at least a week", he laughed " you said that you wanted it , I aim to please ".

They went to bed to take a nap, they decided to take the kids out for dinner, she had not been out of the house much in these last few months.

They fell asleep, he woke up about two hours later, man he loved her so much. He lifted up the sheet, almost twenty five pounds, he was so afraid to make love to her. She seemed to be ok afterwords, but he made sure she was enjoying herself.

He got out of bed and went take a shower, he would make her drive to his mom's house to get the kids then out to the restaurant, she needed to be her to start trying to be her old self again.


	72. Chapter 72

Their ten year anniversary had just passed, they were going to go on a trip this summer just the two of them. Ethan was going spend a month with his mom and the twins were going to camp. Jackie had gotten out of prison three years ago, she was living with her parents in St Louis. They made him go every summer, usually it wasn't for a month, with all of is extra curricular activities he would spend as much time as he could.

Their relationship was going perfectly in Bay's eyes, Garrett would worry every day about her. When she started driving again, she would not leave the house unless he was with her.

John realized what the problem was so he brought her to get a concealed weapons permit. She was so comfortable now, she had three guns in the house and one in her purse.

The problem was that she would not leave the house with out one, the kid's knew about them and under no circumstances were they able to touch them. They did not even know where they were.

Bay finished collage with two majors art and teaching, so she was going to start teaching art at the high school in the fall. She was so happy, her life was about happiness now. The only problem was there were no guns allowed anywhere near the premises of the school.

Bay felt bad because they were going to New Orleans with out the kids. But the kids couldn't wait to go, a month with out there parents. Jackie lived about three and a half hours away, so when the twins left they drove Ethan to St Louis.

They got a flight from there to New Orleans, a whole week with nothing to worry about, just each other.

When they got there, they got a rental car, and drove to there hotel, it was nice there with a courtyard.

They had not had sex in three weeks, she was working so hard on things for her class room, she needed it to be perfect.

School started in six week's she would use this time to relax , and show her husband how much she loved him.

They unpacked and he went take a shower, she put on her lingere, she laid on the bed and waited for him to come out if the bathroom. When he walked out he saw her, " fuck Bay you know I love that outfit ". She laughed and spread her leg's " outfit ", he dropped the towel that was around his waist, "we are not leaving this room tonight ".

Four hours later they were looking at menus, Garrett's grandmother lived there, so he had been there before and knew a little about the food. She got crawfish etoufee and he got shrimp fettuccine. After they ate they decided to go to a bar that was in walking distance from the hotel. They laughed all night and danced to some jazz.

They stayed there for four days, had a blast on bourbon st and meant so many people. They drove west to Lafayette to visit his grandmother, all of his cousins, aunts and uncles came. They had such a good time, they went on a swamp tour and saw at least fifty alligator's.

They spent the night there, they woke to French toast and coffee that tasted like bread pudding. Bay wanted to move there, Garrett said maybe in about twenty years when they would retire.

On there last night in New Orleans they went on a cemetery tour, she was scared, all of the graves were above ground. They even had some that were open already, it looked like they were broken into

Bay went to sleep in Garrett's arms, they were so happy, the one thing that could mess them up had not been heard from.

When they got home it was cleaning time, Bay wanted to have the whole house spring cleaned before school started. Garrett worked many twelve hour shifts so it was good that she could clean all day with out interruptions. On Saturday they were going to get Ethan and the twins would be back on Sunday.

On Friday afternoon about six the phone rings, it was a face time from Ethan," hey we can't wait to go pick you up tomorrow " she signed. It was his grandfather on the other end "Bay Ethan and Jackie are in the hospital, Ethan was running in the park and Jackie went to get him they were both shot".

Bay starts crying, " from what the witnesses said Ethan and a man were arguing, Jackie got there and he pulled out a gun, he shot my grandson and Jackie started fighting him and was shot too", he signed.

" How are they doing" she signed. "They are both in sugary, Ethan was shot in the shoulder and they are just removing the bullet, Jackie was shot in the stomach, and they don't know if they can save her", he signed.

" We will be there as soon as we can, do they have the guy in custody ", she signed. He was crying and shook his head no.

Garrett got back home, she had their bags packed, " what is this for, we are supposed to leave in the morning". She grabbed his hand and made him sit, " Ethan and Jackie were hurt, some guy in the park shot both of them, Ethan is going to be fine he went to sugary to remove the bullet from his shoulder". He was just looking at her, " Jackie was shot in the stomach", she signed.

He was walking to the door, " why in the fuck wouldn't you tell me, that is my son", she was shocked " his grandfather called at six you were on your way home, so I packed our bags so we could leave when you got here". He started crying, she hugged him " they will face time when he get's out of sugary, it was not bad at all, but they don't know if she will make it".

They got into the car and she drove, he face timed Ethan's grandparents to see if they knew anything, they said that he was in but it should not take them long to remove the bullet, but her's was going to take a while they did not know if they could save her.


	73. Chapter 73

They did not speak the way there when her phone started ringing she pulled over, it was his grandmother, he was out if sugary and sleeping. The police were waiting for him to wake up to talk to him and see if he knew who shot him.

When they got there he was awake and he had talked to the police. " Garrett he wants to see you, alone ", Bay was surprised her and Ethan were so close.

Garrett got into the room and hugged his son," I was so worried about you" he signed. " Dad it was Ray that shot us", he put his head down. " He said that he had sex with Bay and he would do it again", he signed.

"So we fought and I had him but he pulled out a gun and shot me, mom got there and was trying to get the gun away and shot her too"

"Dad I know Steppie too well , he raped her right ", he asked. Garrett nodded his head.

Garrett had his head down, how was he going to tell Bay, "it was a few years ago , when we went on the trip with her parents right" he asked. Garrett shook his head again, " it was bad son,she was so lost afterwards, she has been doing so much better".

He was shaking his head," dad we have to make sure he stays away from her ". They hugged "im going to go tell her, I need to call her Dr and get her something for stress, I don't know how she will take it".

He walks out of the room and goes to Bay," he is fine ,we need to talk alone". They walk into the chapel, he holds her hand," baby it was Ray that shot them, he told Ethan what he did to you, he wanted me to tell you that we will not let anything happen to you".

She just sat there,"Bay I called your Dr, he prescribed medicine for stress, go into Ethan's room and ill go get it for you".

He took her by the arm and brought her into Ethan's room, " im so sorry, he will never go near you again", he signed. She started crying, Garrett hugged her but she was not stopping. The nurse came in and called the Dr, he prescribed something for her and the nurse brought it.

Twenty minutes later she was sleeping, the police came in and told Garrett that they were doing everything they could do to find him.

Jackie made it through sugary, and the next twenty four hours would tell them a lot. They said that Ethan could go home tomorrow, he wanted to make sure his mom was ok, but he was so worried about Bay he needed be home with her.

About three in the morning she wakes up, and looks for her purse, she looks inside and hugs it. She always felt protected when she had her gun. Garrett and Mrs Rose were sitting on the side of Ethan, she walks up and sees Garrett is sleeping, but Rose was praying.

She goes to the bathroom, when she comes out Rose calls her over. " You know that I think that you are a very strong woman, no one can bring you down, don't let that asshole ever get the upper hand ".

She looked at her with tears in her eyes, " I will try, but he hurt me, it took me so long to recover ". They hugged, " Jackie woke up about an hour ago, they think she will be fine, y'all need to go home we know that he is here".

She woke Garrett up and made him go lay down on the sofa, Rose left to go see Jackie, she sits down in his chair and takes his hand. He wakes up and looks at her, " I am so sorry that he did that to you, it is all my fault, I feel horrible ", he said.

She looks at him " you are not to blame he is a sick person, I am better now and what happened to me just made me stronger", she said. "I really never wanted for y'all to know, I cant believe he told you".

" When we got back from the trip with your parents I was so worried about you, I should have known when y'all told me he talked to you, you know that I love you he will never go near you again ".

"Ethan I love you too, it is not your job to protect me, I have it covered he broke me once but it will not happen again".

He was in pain so Bay called the nurse, they gave him something and he was asleep about a minute later.

She walkes out into the waiting room, Nana and Katherine were sitting there waiting for word on Ethan. " He is doing fine y'all did not have to come all this way", she signed.

They hugged her, " we talked to Rose and David told us that they were fine, and they told us what happened Bay you will be fine, we will get through this together".

" Your dad is putting in cameras and a security system, we know he is here, we would like to take you home", Katherine said.

"That's the best idea I have heard yet , let me tell Rose and ill write them note".

She slept the whole way home, but she did not dream , there was too much going on.

At about noon she woke up, she checked her phone seven messages from Garrett. She looked through them and saw on his last message that he was released they were going to go to his house to pack his clothes and should be home in about five hours.

She face timed Ethan " how are you feeling", she asked. He looked so lost " dad went pick up my medicine , how are you", she smiled " just woke up,but im fine ".

" Dad is worried about you, we will see you as soon as we get home" he said. " Im staying at my mom's house, tell your dad that the house will be ready on Tuesday ".

They hung up she goes down stairs " I need coffee ". They started brewing her a pot.

" I need to learn self defense again, and I need it before we go back home", she said. They called Ty to see if he knew anyone, he said he did and they would be there in about an hour.


	74. Chapter 74

Ty got to her house an hour later, he knocks on the door and her dad answers it. "Hello Ty, she is sitting by the pool, she seems to be doing fine".

He took a deep breath and went to meet her, since her rape he had not seen her, he would talk to her on the phone but couldn't bring himself to go.

"Hey beautiful how are you doing", he asked. " I am wanting to learn how to kick some ass, can you help me".

He laughed, " I can't but Tim will meet us at the gym, can we talk for a few minutes first".  
She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, " I hate to ask this but I need to know exactly how he attacked you, where you were standing, I am sorry but we need to know to help you".

She had tears in her eyes, "I have never told anyone, no one was brave enough to ask, I will tell you but please don't get upset, It has taken me years but I am finally ok".

When she had told him everything he just closed his eyes, if they would ever meet up he would kill him, he still loved her so much.

Garrett got to her parents house, Ethan was sleeping in the car, he wakes him up and brings him into the house. They told him that Bay was with Ty learning self defense again, he wasn't happy he needed to see her and make sure she was alright.

About nine they drive up, Garrett is so upset he tried to text her but she never answered, he face timed Ty and he told him that they were having a few drinks. He was waiting for them in the drive way sitting drinking a beer.

Ty gets out and goes up to him, " she is passed out, I think she needed to just get away from everyone , bring her inside, we need to talk".

Garrett opened the door and picked her up. When he had put her in her pj's he went out side, who did Ty think he was.

He walks out side and sits down, he looks at him "who do you think you are taking my wife out for drinks, you should know how happy we are, I am so mad right now".

Ty shook his head, "let me tell you what happened today and we will see what you think". He told him about there conversation before they left the house, and how Tim showed her what to do if he attacked her . He had tears in his eyes, after they went get a six pack and she told him how much pain she was in from the rape , and how she wished she would die when Ray was choking her. She told him how many showers she would take, trying to feel clean, but almost four months later she found out she did not have HIV, it got easier to be herself.

Garrett put his head down on the table, she had never told him that, he knew it was hard, but finding out from someone she barley spoke to was heart breaking. Ty told him how close they were, and how they could tell each other anything, but he wanted Garrett to know that she was trying to leave Ray in the past.

He said that he was going to come tomorrow and pick her up again, Tim wanted to work with her a little more, but if she had to she would fight him before she would think about shooting him.

He stayed outside till midnight, his poor Bay she went through that all alone, it was so many years ago but it still hurt. He goes upstairs and she is not in bed, he walks to the bathroom and opens the door. The shower is on and he goes up and knocks on the wall, she opens the shower curtain and you could see that she was crying.

He grabbed a towel and picked her up and brought her into the bedroom, and dried her. He got her pajamas and put them on her, he picked her up and went lay down in bed. " I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much", he said.

When she stopped she looked at him " how's Ethan". He hugged her " baby he is fine, I gave him some pain medicine and he is sleeping, I need to know how you are doing". She shrugged her shoulders, " I had a rough day, I thought I would be fine but I think it was the six pack I drank that got to me".

"I was so upset that Ty took you out for drinks, but he told me what you said baby, why didn't you tell me how bad it got ". She hugged him, " you never asked".

"Baby if you had died five years ago I would not have made it, you have to realize how much I love you, I need you to keep me calm ".

" I can't even explain how much it hurt, I was screaming and he started choking me,you can't even imagine the pain ".

He closed his eyes,, he really wanted to kill Ray, what he had taken from both of them. "Baby I thought we could tell each other everything, to think about you holding on to this pain for so long, is there anything else I need to know ".

" That was about it , I'm sorry to keep that from you, when you get mad you scare me ".

" And I keep apologizing, ten years you have been my wife, and I have been to counseling, please trust me we are in this together.

She laid down and grabbed his hand, " I have to tell you something, just please listen to me, you know that he will never come near you again right ". She nodded her head , " Jackie has been talking to Ray, she said that he travels alot, she knew he was in town he had called her".

" She knew where he was staying and the cops are watching it, when she gets out of the hospital she us going back to jail, Ethan said you are more of a mom to him than she ever was".

She just laid there with her eyes closed, " how long", he passed his fingers through her hair, " since she has been out, she was pregnant but lost the baby when she was shot, Ethan told her goodbye he will never see her again".

"Thank you I just need to sleep, please hold me".


	75. Chapter 75

They had been in school for a month, and everything was going fine, Friday was Ethan's fourteen Birthday. He was a freshman in high school, Bay was happy that he was able to go home with her every day.

Before she left her class room they would look at the videos of what happened that day outside there house. The fear she had kept her up most night's, Garrett made sure every night at nine she took something for her nerves, but at three she was up and watching the video.

She had not made love to Garrett since Ethan was shot, she loved that he never asked he would just wait, but she did not feel comfortable.

She knew he was in town, they could not find him in St Louis, so that meant she had to watch her back. Ethan was having a pool party at her moms on Saturday , they had an appointment on his birthday, the Dr would make sure his shoulder was healing.

Nana was making them dinner on Friday, his favorite was the same as Garrett, and all of the kids were sleeping there. Garrett hoped that they could finally have sex, he needed to show her how important she was to him.

The morning of his birthday Garrett had Friday and Saturday off so he cooked them breakfast. When they left for school Garrett went shop for food for his party, then he went to bring it to her parents house.

After he dropped it off he went to get his present, him and Bay had talked about it for a long time, but since he was shot he wouldn't be able to play any of the sports he had played last year.

The Dr said that he would have to take a year off, tennis, football and baseball were not going to happen till he was fully healed.

So they decided on an X Box 1, he was so busy with sports that he was never able to play any of the video games that he loved. Garrett was pretty happy about his present too, hopefully this would give them a chance to bond, he was always working and when they had dinner it was there only chance to talk.

Garrett went with Ethan and Bay to his appointment, they said it was healing but would have to do physical therapy, he had to go three times a week but they could probably give him things to do at home.

The kids had packed there bags and Nana had gone get them at school, so they brought them to her house, Ethan was so excited with his gift. He would have to wait to play it after his party.

When they got back home she knew what was on his mind, " I will go take a shower, get some wine out, and maybe I will give you whats been on your mind all day today". She goes into the bathroom, and puts the shower on, she knew he would take care of her so she needed to relax.

When she got out of the shower she went to the bed room and got out her lingere, she had one that she bought for there trip to New Orleans that she had not worn.

She braids her hair and goes into the living room. He was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed, two glasses of wine are on the coffee table.

She goes and stands in front of him, she rubs his leg, he opens his eyes " holy shit ", he says. It was red and with a thong " I bought this for our trip but never got to where it".

She turned around, "please take care of me,I don't know if I can do this". He hugged her, "baby I love you so much, if you are not ready I understand ".

She pushed him down on to the sofa and straddled him, " please kiss me". He sat up and put his hands in her hair and kissed her, she laid down on top of him, they kissed for a long time.

She stopped and sat up, she took her top off, he looked at her for a few minutes. He started kissing her breasts, he wanted her but he just took his time. He could feel the wetness through his shorts, he bit one of her nipples, she screamed " please please" she said.

He ripped her thong off and made her stand up, he just sat there and looked at her," what do you want baby" he signed.

"You now" she said, he stood up and kissed her, she was taking his pant's off, when they were both naked she put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please fuck me" she said, he laughed and sat down, "you are in control, you can do what ever you want to me", he signed.

She climbed back onto his lap and started kissing him, he was about to lose it, "please baby please", he said. She was laughing., " what's wrong baby" she signed. He was looking at her , he put it inside of her , " I need you baby, ".

She put her hands on both sides if his face, and kisses him, he felt her start to tighten. He groaned he would not be able to last, she screamed he knew she was ready," I love you so much baby, cum with me".

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and they both came together. They sat there hugging each other for a while, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Baby thank you so much, you can't even know how much I love you, how can you make all of the bad thoughts go away", she signed.

He had tears in his eyes, " we will be together for ever, please don't ever think that I don't have you no matter what's going on, you are the only person I will ever love".

They went to sleep, in each others arms.

Six in the morning he wakes up, he looks at her, she had lost weight. He felt so bad maybe after last night she would realize that she would be alright, there was no way that monster was going to get near her.

He went make a big breakfast, and brewed some coffee. When it was done he walks in to the bedroom with a tray, she was up and had the laptop out. " What are you doing".

"What happened yesterday and last night passed and I haven't seen the videos yet, tomorrow they will be erased, so I need to make sure everything's ok".

He is confused, " baby when do you watch these videos, I know you and Ethan watch some at school before you come home, but the ones at night" he asked.

"Sorry to tell you this but I wake up at three or four every morning, I have to make sure it is safe for my kids to go outside in the mornings".

He closed his eyes, how could he not have known, when he got up for work she was always up. "Bay I will call your Dr, you need to sleep, I can't believe its been a month and a half , that is five to six hours of sleep".

"But what you don't realize is that until he is caught, I will never sleep all night, I know you will protect me but I need to know".

"He is in St Louis, they are still looking for him there, he is not here".

She shook her head, " he is here, I feel him when ever I go outside, he is waiting for me to be alone".

He pulls her in for a hug, not a wonder why she had lost weight, "I will look at the videos, please don't worry about that anymore, everything will be fine baby just fine".

They had breakfast and she went to take a bath, she couldn't believe that Ethan was with them for over seven years, she loved him as much as she did her twins.

He was washing dishes, the lap top was on the side of him, he really wasn't looking at it. He would be stupid to come here, she had so many people that loved her, he could not get near her.

When he was done with the dishes, he sits down and presses fast forward, he could not wait to be done with this.

He sees something, the bushes were moving, he looks at the time stamp ten thirty. That's when him and Bay were having sex in the living room, he presses play and sees him watching them through the window, he walk's into the living room and stands in front of the window.

He saw everything, a perfect view, how was he going to tell Bay.


	76. Chapter 76

She walks out of the bedroom and sees him standing against the window with his eyes closed, she kisses him on the lips. He looks at her, but she could tell something was wrong, " what happened".

He took her hand and brought her into the living room, " baby he was here last night, I will call the police, every thing will be fine". She just closed her eyes, of course he was here, just one night she tried to forget.

She walked to the kitchen and looked at him looking through the window, " he saw us, you can call the police but it wont do any good, he will hide again".

He texted her dad and had him come over, they called the police and they came and saw the video. Bay was so calm, Garrett and her dad were worried, she looked like there was nothing that could bother her.

They went to Ethan's party and she had a good time, when the got home they sat the kid's down in the living room, they told them that Ray was looking into there house last night.

Ethan was very worried about Bay, she said she was fine, that eventually they would catch him.

Two weeks had passed, she was sleeping all night, Garrett would watch the videos every morning. He had not shown up since the first video was taken, but he was so careful, he know that Bay could crack any day.

A few days later he goes to school, Bay had two hours off every day, he tried calling but she did not answer. When he goes to the office they tell him that she leaves every day, she is at the house. His heart fell, that was why she was so calm, she would wait for Ray every day.

He speeds towards the house, when he pulls up in the drive way the front door is open. He calls her name, but she doesn't answer, all of the window's are open too. He walks in to the house, she is sitting there with a gun aimed at him.

"Thought you were someone else, sorry for the gun, I am just trying to make him come when no one is home". He was still standing in the door, " Bay I am so upset, why in the world would you not tell me you were doing this everyday".

"I did not want him to hurt anyone in my family, I love you and my kid's so much, and the thought of him doing anything to y'all was to much for me to handle".

She put the gun down and starts walking towards him, his face changed, he had a look of anger. The door closes behind him, " now I can kill both of you" Ray said.

Garrett looked like she had never seen him before, he was so mad he was shaking, she backed up and went stand in front of the gun.

"I know that you have a gun behind you bitch, come stand in the kitchen".

She walked into the kitchen, her face was not showing anything, but she knew where she had a guns hidden.

"It's been a while since I have seen you face to face, you enjoyed watching me fuck my husband, in the video it looked like it".

"You will have just as good a time with me, and I will make this asshole watch", Ray said.

She was so thankful that he had his gun to Garrett's back. if he would have known what he said there would have been a fight.

"I need rope, there is some by the back door, trust me it was there last time. If you run he will be dead".

She walked to the back door there was a gun there too, she grabs the rope and the gun, she pulls back the saftey and puts it in her pocket thankful she had on a long shirt.

She walks out and throws the rope at him, " I really hate you, you tried to make my life harder that it was ever supposed to be, didn't work."

"Tie him than he can watch me fuck you."

She smiled at him, " what ever you want", she looked at Garrett and winked her eye. Garrett was so nervous, she walked behind him and got the ropes, Ray walked to the front of him.

Bay squatted down to tie him, she stood up with the gun in her hand and shot him, he fell back and dropped his gun. She got the gun that he had dropped and gave it to Garrett, she called 911 and told them that she had shot someone.

Bay tied him up, and puled her chair up in front of him, " you really thought that I would let you rape me again, you are a really stupid man, maybe I should call you a girl now because they will have a good time with you in prison."

Ray spit in her face, Garrett punched him, " I really want to kill you."

The police got there, and put Bay in hand cuffs, Garrett was so concerned but she laughed, " I will be out on a few hours, you will have to come make a statement, call my dad please." she kissed him.

Six hours later they were on their way home, Ray was in the hospital, she shot him in shoulder. She did not want to kill him, she just wanted to make sure that he would leave her alone forever.

They had to spend a few nights at her parents because their house was a crime scene, when they got their Ethan hugged her, " it's fine now I can finally sleep with no memories of him, I love you so much" he said.


End file.
